X Generation: Two years after
by 666WEareHERE666
Summary: Back after two years of training in Italy with Reborn. After sealing the 'sin' within him after a mafia party,  That includes Varia and Shimon  now Tsuna and guardians are heading to a mafia school. Some AU 9669 Allx27
1. Chapter 1

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D _  
Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enma s guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, he s back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks water hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesn t have full control until he s 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky arcobaleno. Futta has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCC s, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.  
Hibari, Ryohei,(Mukuro too?) are 17 Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are 16 I-pin, Lambo are 6 and chrome is about..15? (since two years have passed)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Return _

A brunette stepped out of a limousine that had just arrived at Namimori High.

"Even with a car I just barley made it to school." He muttered to himself. His masculine voice lifted into the air, only to be caught be a soft breeze and swept away.

Stop whinning and just go, dame-Tsuna. an infant retorted.

Tsuna grabbed his backpack from the infant wearing a black suit with an yellow pacifier over his neck and a fedora with a orange ribbon wrapped around it. A small green lizard was perched upon the fedora.

"What would I do without you," Tsuna mumbled half-heartedly, turning his back on Reborn so he wouldn t see him roll his eyes.

Gather your guardians after school. Reborn noted as Tsuna turned his back.

"Hai." Tsuna confirmed, as he started to walk away.

"One more thing, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, transforming Leon into a gun and shooting at Tsuna, narrowly missing him.

Tsuna froze, too scared to reply.

"Roll your eyes like that again, and it ll be the last thing you do." Reborn assured.

"H-how.."

"Go before you are late." Reborn threatened.

* * *

The bell rang just as the instructor walked in the room.

"Get in your seats, we have a new student today-HEY! HAYOTO! Explosives are not aloud on campus!"

Yamamoto held back a laugh as he saw Gokudera snort at the teacher's lecture but shove the dynamites back in his pockets and plop down in his assigned seat.

The instructor motioned for someone to come in once the noise had settled down.  
A short but well-built exquisite brunette walked in. His features were alluring, his face was like porcelain with pink sewn across it. He had careful caramel eyes, and cute pink lips that were formed into a neat captivating smile. Though something about him seemed...almost familiar.

"Please introduce yourself." The instructor gestured.

The brunette bowed respectively to the class as he announced, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi,but please, call me Tsuna."

Everybody s mouth dropped open in shock. (Except for the confused instructor s)

"J-Juudiame!/Tsuna?/Tsuna-kun!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and kyoko cried out in unison.

A murmur broke out, shattering the stunned silence.

_No way!_  
_That s no-good Tsuna?_  
_It couldn t be..?_  
_Wow, he s hot!_  
_It must be a different Tsuna...yes with the same last name..it has to be..*sweat drop*_  
_Could that really be dame-tsuna..?_

Tsuna causally walked over to his seat, ignoring the awed glances from his classmates. He gave a small wave to Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko as he passed them.

* * *

Gokudera had so many questions to ask his boss, but he knew he d have to wait until lunch to get any answers.

* * *

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, who was gazing out the window with a blank look in his eyes, probably day-dreaming. He could see how much Tsuna had changed, his appearance, his voice, he could also feel the confident aura seeping out of him. His caramel eyes shone with pride and determination. Somehow, Yamamoto almost felt jealous.

* * *

Kyoko looked at Tsuna, who was now twirling a pencil nonchalantly. He looked over and thier eyes meet and he gave her a soft smile before looking away. With that, Kyoko smiled secertly to herself.

* * *

As lunch came, Tsuna was followed by a group of students asking him if he was really the dame-Tsuna they had once known.

"BACK OFF BEFORE I BLOW ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Gokudera snarled at the crowd.

"Maa..Maa..." Yamamoto chimed in.

"That includes you too, Baseball-freak!" Gokudera snapped.

Seeing that the silver-haired bomber was out numbered the crowd snarled back at him.

Out of our way, delinquent.

Hey! Are you really no-good Tsuna?

Move out of the way, punk!

"...WHY YOU! I LL TAKE ALL OF YOU BASTARDS ON!" Gokudera challenged, pulling out his dynamites.

"Maa..! Maa..!" Yamamoto sighed, trying to calm both sides.

"Gokud- " Before Tsuna could calm his right-hand-man down a cold voice broke in.

"If you herbivores don t stop crowding, I ll bite you to death."

In less than a second the crowd had scrambled in fear.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna sighed gratefully.

Hibari studied the herblore with the cocky smile. The only one who dared to call him by that name was...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..?" He growled with uncertainty, hoping he was wrong.

"DAMN RIGHT, BASTARD!" Gokudera borke in.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas (out of nowhere?) and pointed them menacingly at Tsuna.

This time Yamamoto stepped in. "Now, Now, you guys shouldn t fight here; the school would probably just get wrecked."

Hibari snorted, but knew Yamamoto was right and started to walk off but someone grabbed his wrist.

He turned to Tsuna, giving him a death glare.

"_Herbivore.." _he warned.

Tsuna mentally slapped himself, realizing this wasn t the way he should of approached him. Keeping his calm composure, he took a step back.

"Hibari-san, please come to my house after school." he asked as innocently as possible, cocking his head to the side.

Hibari snatched his hand away, turning so Tsuna and the others wouldn t see him blush. "I'll _think_ about it," he responded coldly.

He walked away, and Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over at Tsuna questionably. He gave his friends a knowing smile, responding, "You guys will be coming over also, after all Reborn wants all my guardians over."

* * *

By the time the three of them got to the roof, kyoko and Ryohei were finishing up thier lunches.

"Octopus head!" Ryohei greeted but then noticed Tsuna. "WHO S THAT GUY? HE LOOKS EXTREME!"

"How dare you call Juudiame 'that guy!'" Gokudera snarled, only to be held back by Yamamoto.

"Onii-san! Kyoko!" Tsuna greeted.

"SAWADA?" Ryohei shouted in disbelief. He embraced Tsuna in a death embrace, shouting, "I MISSED YOU, TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera snapped, feeling a pang of jealousy. "I missed Juudiame more than you! Let go of him- I bet you haven t even washed your filthy hands today!" He growled and walked over to the two, trying to pry Ryohei off Tsuna.

Yamamoto and Kyoko giggled at the scene, thinking about how they had missed this.

*after school*

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna (Kyoko had gone home to study) stopped in front of kokuyo land to see if Chrome was home, only to be stopped by Ken and Chikusa.

"What is it Vongola?" Ken sneered.

"What did you-" Gokudera (once again) was cut off by Yamamoto who covered his mouth, not wanting to start anything.

"WE RE HERE TO SEE CHROME!" Ryohei broke in.

"Kufufu..who s there..?" A voice questioned as Mukuro suddenly appeared in front of Ken and Chikusa.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chikusa and Ken gasped in unison.

Mukuro walked over to Tsuna and gave him a seductive smile. "Kufufufu...if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun."

Instinctively, Tsuna took a step back, eyeing Mukuro carefully.

"Back off, perverted pineapple!" Gokudera hissed.

Mukuro smirked, not affected at all by Gokudera s threat. He turned to Tsuna. "Well since you re here young Tsunayoshi-kun, what was it you needed?"

"MASTER PAO PAO IS THROWING AN EXTREME PARTY!" Ryohei shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

Everyone picked at their ringing ears.

"Kufufu...how unpleasant. In that case..-"

Suddenly there was a poof and smoke surrounded Mukuro. When it cleared, it revealed Chrome, who was looking around sheepishly.

Her eyes caught Tsuna's. "B-Boss..?" she asked unsurely.

Once Mukuro was gone, Ken 'che'd and walked back into the run-down apartment, followed by Chikusa.

"Good to see you again, Chrome." Tsuna said giving her a warm smile.

"Shall we go to Tsuna s house now?" Yamamoto suggested.

* * *

Tsuna unlocked his house, and greeted Nana who hugged him mercilessly, joyful tears streaming down her face.

"Kaa-san." Tsuna said, returning the embrace.

The doorbell rang again, and Tsuna motioned for his guardians and Nana to go to the living room, which they all did, except for Gokudera, who insisted on staying with him.

Tsuna opened the door to reveal Haru, I-pin, Bianchi, and Lambo.

"Stupid-Tsuna and Stupidera!" Lambo cried out, trying to tackle Tsuna (who side-stepped, resulting in Lambo running into Gokudera s face instead, who let out a string of curse words.)

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru squealed, squeezing him in her death embrace.

"Air-" Tsuna managed to cry out.

"Hey, let go of him, you stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted, finally managing to pry Lambo off his face.

"Good to see you again Hayato." Bianchi greeted as Gokudera squeezed his upset stomach and fainted on eye contact.

Bianchi dragged him into the living room, with the others follwing.

"Lambo-san wants to play tag! Nyahaha!" Lambo pulled Ipin s braid, and the two of them ran in the opposite direction, up the stairs.  
_And to think I almost missed that..._Tsuna thought.

He walked into the living room, Hibari was sipping tea next to Reborn, who was doing the same. Yamamoto was having an unessarily loud conversation with Ryohei, Chrome was quietly eating a riceball, and Nana was talking and sitting next to...Iemitsu.

* * *

Well! How was it :L I know this chapter was not very descriptive but I just wanted to get everyone where I needed them!

Please tell me what you think in review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D

* * *

Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enmas guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, hes back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks water hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesnt have full control until hes 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky arcobaleno. Futta has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCCs, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

xNereikax: Thanks so much :D I m happy someone likes it.

SubScript: Sorry for grammer mistakes. Been trying to fix those..but I m glad you like it also.

ani: Sorry that it is rushed; even I noticed that..Yikes. I ll try to slow down thank you for pointing that out, And yes some details are off, but I thought since they will be going to a mafia school soon thier ages really don't matter. Thank you for your review!

doremishine itsuko : Well yes of course :D Enma will be party, since it is a mafia party. Though it won't really be Enmax Tsuna I ll make touching scenes just for you about them making them up ;P Also yes, there will be SOME yaoi in this fic. (yes, im a perv)

* * *

Chapter 2: Short Notifications

* * *

RECAP:  
Tsuna walked into the living room, Hibari was sipping tea next to Reborn, who was doing the same. Yamamoto was having an unessarily loud conversation with Ryohei, Chrome was quietly eating a riceball, and Nana was talking and sitting next to...Iemitsu.

* * *

END OF RECAP:

* * *

Tsuna's eye caught Iemitsu's. He hadn t seen his father since...

*Flashblack*

_"Tsuna...is there anything bothering you.?" Iemitsu asked. _

_Reborn, Tsuna and Iemitsu were in Italy, in Tsuna s office, currently taking a coffee break. _

_"Yea..when I was fighting Enma..he said something that really bothered me." Tsuna said, averting his eyes away from his father. _

_There was an awkward silence before Reborn finally growled, "Well. what was it, dame-tsuna?"_

_"Emna said...you killed his parents." Tsuna whispered, hoping he was wrong. _

_Memories of when Enma sceeched, "Give me Mami!" made Tsuna shudder. _

_There was another pause before Iemitsu replied, "Tsuna...I was doing my job." _

_Tsuna gripped his coffee mug so hard it shattered, the glass and coffee leaking all over Tsuna s lap. The glass had cut some of Tsuna s hand in the process, and blood dripped down to mix in with the soiled coffee. _

_Iemitsu walked over to his son, and lightly touched his shoulder. "Tsuna, you don't understand."_

_At that moment, Tsuna punched his father so hard in the face, he stumbled backwards._

_"**You** don't understand!" He roared, tears streaming down his face. _

_Tsuna immediately regretted hitting his father, but the stuff he had to go through just to beat Enma, the pain he and his guardians had to suffer. All because of his father and Daemon spade, two people who he'd never forgive. _

_Reborn had never seen his student this angry. He had never seen Tsuna s eyes show so much anger. He had the urge to kick his head, but just then the office door slammed open, and twenty mafia men stormed in, all armmed. _

_"Decimo! Cosa c di sbagliato-!" (Tenth, what s wrong- Italian) _

_Once they saw the state Tsuna was in, they froze, then scrambled as Tsuna seethed,"."_

*Flashback end*

"What is _he _doing here?" Tsuna demanded.

Reborn kicked him, knocking the air out of him. He then stood on the center table, facing everyone. "Ciassou, everyone. You all know dame-tsuna's dad. He has news for all Tsuna's guar- friends." He corrected himself since Nana was in the room.

Iemitsu stood up and nodded. "I have two things to tell you. First thing, a party-"

"Ohh! Can I go?" Haru squealed.

Iemitsu shook his head. "Sorry sweetie, but this party is for invite guest only."

She huffed, and Iemitsu turned to Nana. "We're running low on our little snack supply." He noted playfully.

"Oh my, you're right." Nana blushed.

_She's in love with a murderer_, Tsuna thought bitterly.

Nana, Bianchi, Haru, went to the kitchen to prepare more snacks.

Once they were out of earshot, Iemitsu continued. "We will be attending a mafia party." He held up envelops sealed with dying will flames, and everyone (excluding Reborn and Hibari) let out audible gasps.

"The ninth's seal." Tsuna noted warily.

"Correct, dame-tsuna, That means attending this party is manditory." Reborn asserted, eyeing Hibari who just let out a small "Hn."

Iemitsu gave Tsuna(who took the envelope without making eye contact), Yamamoto,(who just thanked him politely) Chrome, Ryohei, Hibari, Reborn and Gokudera the invites. (who had just recovered from Bianchi s attack)

"Is the last envelope for yourself?" Yamamoto wondered outloud.

"I must stay behind a fill out any paperwork for the ninth. This envelope is for the thunder guardian who doesn't seem to be here right now..." Iemitsu said as he looked around.

"I'll be right back." Reborn smirked with a strange gleam in his eye.

All the guardians and Iemitsu could hear next was:

"Hey Reborn! You ruined Lambo-san's game! Lambo-san will destory you! Nyha-"

*CRASH.*

The whole room sweat dropped, as they saw Reborn coming downstairs, one hand dragging an unconscious Lambo, and in the other hand holding the 100lb Leon hammer he used (quite frequently)to wake up Tsuna.

"Let's continue with the second part." Reborn said, as if nothing happened.

(A/n: In case anyone was wondering about I-pin, she went to help out in the kitchen once she saw that lambo had been knocked out.)

Iemitsu stuck the envelope in Lambo's fluffy afro and nodded, with a solemn look on his face. "Right, the second part."

"Is this going to take long?" Hibari sighed dramatically.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD; THIS COULD BE VERY IMPORTANT INFORMANTION FOR THE TENTH, AND I, AS HIS RIGHT-HAND MAN, WILL NOT MISS A SINGLE DETAIL!" Gokudera shouted. He had on his glasses, and was holding a mini-notepad.

Tsuna sweat dropped wondering when Gokudera had gotten all those things out.

Yamamoto laughed while Ryohei added; "Octopus head is EXTREMELY devoted to Sawada."

"Guys, I think we should-" Chrome voice was drowned out by the Guardians' bickering.

"BUCKLE OF THE STORM, VERSION X." Gokudera roared, as the belt he wore started to shine with a dying will flame. He charged at Hibari.

"Braclet of the clouds, Version X." Hibari countered calmly.

Reborn fired warning shots, causing both guardians to reluctantly back down. He turned to Iemitsu and nodded, urging him to finish.

*Meanwhile, in the kitchen Nana, I-pin, Haru, and Bianchi were wondering what the guys (and Chrome) could be doing that was making so much noise.*

Reborn turned to Tsuna, and kicked him, making him mumble, "What did I do?"

"You failed to control your guardians once again, dame-Tsuna." Reborn shot back.

"Now-" Iemitsu tried for the last time. "After attending the mafia party, you will also be attending a mafia school in Italy."

"What-" Before Gokudera could continue, the kitchen door opened, and Haru, I-pin, Nana, and Bianchi came out with normal/posion cooking snacks.

"S-SIS!" Gokudera fainted, as if on cue.

"Well if that s all, I ll be leaving," Hibari grumped, not wanting to be a victim of posion cooking.

Chrome also got up. "I-I have to go check on Ken and Chikusa." She said softly, bowing an apology, and taking off.

"Haru promised I-pin and Lambo to take them to the amusement park!" With that, she happily skipped out of the house with I-pin and (still unconscious) Lambo.

"Lets go, Hayato." Bianchi said, throwing her unconscious brother over her shoulder and taking her leave.

"I MUST GO SEE IF KYOKO IS OK." Ryohei shouted _extremely_ loud, pumping his fist into the air as he left.

"Yo Tsuna, I m late for baseball practice. See you Tomorrow at school!"

"Y-you too Yamamoto?" Tsuna sweat dropped, slightly suspicious that all his guardians had to leave at the same time.

Once his guardians had left, It was only him, Nana, Reborn and Iemitsu.

"I'll be in my room." Tsuna announced, not wanting to be near his father at the moment.

"Ah, Tsu-kun. I m heading out to the store; need anything?" Nana asked.

"No thanks, Kaa-san." Tsuna responded, climbing up the stairs to his room.

Nana grabbed her purse and happily hummed as she walked out.

* * *

Tsuna walked up to his room, surprised to see Reborn hadn't followed him.

He shrugged and shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he pulled out an envelope that was in his pocket. The envelope was a creamy color, and it had been sealed with the dying will flame of the ninth.

Tsuna opened it and read the contents.

_ I know this is sudden Tsunayoshi, but you are required to attend a party on Friday, December 15th 2011. Knowing Iemitsu, this will probably be a last minute notice, The party takes place at Mafia Resisdence; 6:00pm. (Don t worry I ve scheduled a ride for you and your guardians.)_  
_ Sincerly,._  
_ Vongola Nono. _

"December 15th..?" Tsuna wondered outloud. "Thats...TOMMORROW?"

* * *

"Seems like Tsuna opened his invitation." Reborn snickered.

Iemitsu's expression was seroius. "Reborn. Is it almost time..?"

Reborn let the fedora shadow his eyes. "Yes. It s almost time for the 'sin' to awaken in Tsuna. The ninth commented it could even happen at the party."

* * *

WELL. I know that chapter was very short..but the next chapter I will have by tomorrow or sometime this week will be much longer. Reviews are appreciated :D Also, I know this chapter was also slightly rushed but the next longer chapter will make up for it. Xd..


	3. Chapter 3

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D

* * *

Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enmas guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, hes back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks way* hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesnt have full control until hes 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky arcobaleno. Futta has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCCs, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.

* * *

NovemberLaplace: Yea.. I was trying to decide whether or not to ruin their son, father relationship, and I thought, yea what the hell :D I also was kind of against it because I am waiting to find out what happens in the manga..why can t it be daily updates~! TY for review.

Shiary : Yea, sorry about that :( As I reread it I noticed you were right..crap Xd. In the future I will fix that, also that what the people meant when they said my story was you for your honest review. And ALSO when I saw I had put water hotter my first reaction was..NOO..D: But I fix that, thank you!

hiyomi : They are only going to study in Italy for the rest of the school year;whether they decide to stay or not, the choice is up to them:D. But most likely, they will go back to japan. Yay :). Also thank you for reviewing :))

ani : Muhaha. Another reader to review :D. Glad you like the story; and I m sure the next few chapters will make you even more interested to read ;)

* * *

Also, I know this chapter may be slightly confusing, so please ask anything need be in reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams and Preparations.

* * *

RECAP:  
_Iemitsu s expression was seroius. Reborn. Is it almost time..?_

_Reborn let the fedora shadow his eyes. Yes. It s almost time for the 'sin to awaken in Tsuna. The ninth commented it could even happen at the party._

* * *

END OF RECAP:

Iemitsu sighed. "About Tsuna's attitude towards me; I regret killing that poor boy's parents. Though...I cannot change the past."

"What Tsuna does not understand is, in the mafia world it's kill or be killed." Reborn responded darkly. _You will learn it...very soon. When the 'sin' awkens inside of you. _Reborn added mentally.

"Well, I must go check on the ninth in his headquaters." Iemitsu noted, as he took his leave.

"You are not even going to have a proper goodbye with your wife?" Reborn questioned.

Iemitsu smiled sadly. "I don't want her to be too hopeful about my visit. It s best I leave without any notice."

Reborn watched Iemitsu put on a coat and leave into the cold bitter night with a grim expression on his face.

_I love when the season reflects off someone's emotions_, Reborn thought to himself.

*Tsuna's dream.*

_Tsuna opened his eyes to see he was literally in a war zone. The windows of the skyscrapers that surrounded him were all either missing or shattered. The tall buildings could not even be called buildings, they were so demolished. Cars were like littered papers, they were smashed up so badly, thrown on the side of the streets at random places._

_Tsuna felt a flames presence, and apruptly looked up to see two figures fighting fiercely, both of them had dying will flames emitting from thier foreheads._

_They exchanged flames, as if showing off who was stronger, sending sparks as they collided time and time again. Who ever they were they weren't playing around, their flames were abnormally strong._

_**Who are they..?** Tsuna thought, squinting to get a better view_.

_He could see they were both brunettes, one had a black dying will flame, while the other had an orange flame, like his._

_At that moment, the brunette with the black flame overpowered the brunette with the orange flame, sending him flying. He crashed into a car next to Tsuna so hard Tsuna could hear the metal crunch of the car from the impact of the orange flamed boy._

_Tsuna rushed over to him. **"Are you ok?"**_

_Blood dripped from wherever skin was showing, the black jacket with a '27' that the boy wore was shredded and singed. His jeans had been ripped at he knees, His breathing was ragged, and Tsuna could not get a good look at the boy s face due to his messy bangs covering had never seen someone who was so beat up and still fighting. _

_**"Are you ok..? Hey!"** Tsuna called once more._

**_"He won't be when I'm done with him." _**_A blood-chilling voice sneered from behind Tsuna._

_Tsuna abruptly turned around to see he was face to face with...**himself.**_

* * *

*added a page breaker to make it more dramatic. heh heh.*

* * *

_Well, kind of. His features were the same, but this look alike with the black flame had hair that reached down to his waist. His eyes were lurid, with a crimson tint to them._

_**"Tsunayoshi.."** The black flamed brunette purred. His voice was corrupted, and had a strange echo to it, giving Tsuna goosebumps._

**"**_**I'll fight...for..my..friends.."** A shaken but husky voice growled._

_Tsuna turned to see that the orange flamed boy was him also._

_**"H-hyper-mode..?"** Tsuna whispered, backing away in disbelief._

**_Two of me..? What the hell is going on..?_** _Tsuna's mind screamed. His hyper intuition told him to run away as far as possible, but he was glued to his spot, his mind swirling in confusion._

_His hyper mode pointed to the black flamed 'Tsuna.'_

_"**T-tsunayoshi..that is the *cough* 'sin'..of the Vongola. When it is time to awaken, w-whatever you do...dont..*cough***_

**.BEEP.**

_Tsuna cocked his head to the side; wait- he hadn't gotten that last part._

**.BEEP.**

Reborn looked over to his student and growled. What was the point of having an alarm clock when you wouldn t wake up to it? Leon transformed into the 100lb hammer and was brought down on Tsuna.

"OW! REBORN?" Tsuna shot up abruptly and pouted at Reborn.

"You're late for school, Dame- Tsuna." Reborn noted. "Your storm and rain guardians are waiting for you."

Tsuna looked out his window to see Gokudera quarreling with Yamamoto.

He threw on a fresh uniform and ran out with only a piece of toast to eat, greeting Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Er, sorry guys..I overslept. Were you waiting long?"

"Maa..fifteen minutes isn't that lo-"

Yamamoto was interupted by Gokudera who shouted, "O-of course not Juudiame! I could wait an eternity for you!"

* * *

The school day passed by rather quickly, and Tsuna could not keep his mind off his creepy dream or the party they would be attending.

_"Tsunayoshi..." _the black flamed brunette from his dream echoed in his mind, making him shudder.

"Yo, Tsuna!" A voice broke through his thoughts, and Tsuna blinked; noticing Yamamoto was inches away from his face.

"Huh? What is it Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned, catching the look of concern on his rain guardian's face.

"Juudiame! Are you ok! Is anything bothering you? Is it this baseball freak?" Gokudera asked, shoving Yamamoto aside.

"What period are we in?" Tsuna looked around to see that the classroom was empty.

"The dismissal bell just rang, Juudiame." Gokudera informed.

"The party is in three hours, Dame-Tsuna." A bored voice noted.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna turned to see Reborn was sitting on the teacher s desk, causally drinking espresso, with his usual smirk painted on his face.

"Reborn! You almost gave me a heart attack." Tsuna mumbled.

"We are going last minute shopping." Reborn announced, smiling his kitty smile.

"Maa..why would we do that?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"For appropriate mafia clothing."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna sweat dropped, wondering what Reborn had in mind for 'appropriate' mafia clothing.

* * *

Hibari glanced over to see his Hi-bird had flew to the window, chirping, ''Herbivore. Herbivore.'

He walked over to the window and saw the infant and three Herbivores (you already know who XD) he disliked were exiting the school.

_Almost time for the party, huh?_ He thought to himself. He was only going because the infant had assured him it would be interesting.

* * *

Just then Gokudera came out of the dressing room with a black tux, a red undercoat and black tie.

"H-how do I look Juudiame?" He asked bashfully.

"Wow Gokudera-kun, it suits you." Tsuna complimented.

Reborn looked over just as Yamamoto walked out of the dressing room with a navy blue tux with a green undercoat, also combined with a black tie.

"Haha! Don t I look spiffy, 'Dera?"

Everyone in earshot sweat dropped;

he _really _just say spiffy..?(_spiffy?_ out of words..**_spiffy_**?)  
he _really _just call Gokudera 'Dera?

*ANYWAYS*

"Your turn, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna into the stall.

After trying on mutiple suits, dress-shirts, and tuxedos, his Guardians decided that the white tux, with a black undercoat and white tie suited him best.

"Wow, Juudiame!" Gokudera said, looking at Tsuna in awe with his puppy eyes.

"You really look like a mafia b-" Gokudera slapped his hand on Yamamoto's mouth to prevent him from saying anymore, giving him the warning glare.

They purchased, well Reborn did (YES! FOR ONCE! A miracle, right?) thier tuxes and exited he store.

"Hey, 'Dera, that tux looks good on you." Yamamoto chuckled, as they walked out of the store.

"Of course, baseball idiot." Gokudera snorted, as his nose grew twice as long. "I, Juudiame's right hand man, always look good for him!" Gokudera flashed his awed-puppy dogged eye look at Tsuna, adding, "but I could never look better than you, Juudiame."

"Aw, you look just like a puppy!" Yamamoto grinned.

Reborn smirked, and Tsuna sighed, knowing those were the magic words.

"...?" Gokudera hissed, causing onlookers to back away or cross to the other side of the street.

"You are so loyal, 'Dera, you guys remind me of a master and his pet. Why, was there anything I missed?" Yamamoto laughed ignorantly, not realizing the situation he was in.

A shadow crossed over Gokudera's face, and with each word Yamamoto spoke, a new vein had appeared, throbbing on his temple.

"FUCK YOU!" He spat, throwing dynamite at Yamamoto blindly.

Reborn was so busy enjoying Gokudera throw bombs at Yamamoto, he almost didn't notice a black limousine that pulled up behind them.

Almost.

* * *

Dino sat next to a certain skylark, trying to spark a conversation.

"So, Kyouya. Excited about the party?" Dino asked, flashing Hibari a grin.

When Hibari failed to acknowledge his presence, Dino tried once more.

"Reborn just notified he was done shopping. We will be picking up the other guardians."

Hibari muttered under his breath, "Great, more crowding." Before rolling down the nearest window.

There was another awkward silence, just as Dino was about to say something, an earshattering discord broke the silence.

"**** YOU!" (As you probably already guessed, yes it belonged to the voice of a very pissed off Gokudera. I Think we ALL know what he said, so no need to repeat that nasty word. :D)

"Romario, turn right, please; That must be where Reborn is at." Dino instructed.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see a black limo had pulled up behind them. _Great, what have we done now? That s probably the F.B.I..._  
But to his surprise his eye caught an open window that revealed Hibari, who was glaring at the scene of Gokudera bombing everything in sight.

"Hey Bro!" A voice called.

Tsuna looked over to see Dino crawl out of the limo, trip, but quickly stand back up, brushing himself off.

_He must not have his men with him..._Tsuna thought.

Dino, who was usual wearing someting playful (such as a hoodie and jeans) also had on a tux.

"Looking good, bro." Dino complimented as he walked over to pat Tsuna's shoulder. "The white tux really suits you."

"Thanks, Dino-nii." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

Even Gokudera and Yamamoto had stopped to greet (sort of) Dino.

"Who said you could touch Juudiame?" Gokudera growled.

"Hey, Tsuna s bro. Ow..I think I m bleeding internally." Yamamoto greeted.

Reborn hopped onto Yamamoto's shouler(causing him to fall because of the pain; once Reborn saw this he hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder instead.)

"Ciaossu. We should get going, we still have three more guardians to pick up."

Everyone (Yamamoto had to be carried into the limo) entered the limo. They saw that Hibari was now sleeping, and took the furthest seat away from him, not wanting to get 'bitten to death' by accidently waking him up.

"Where are your men, Dino?" Reborn questioned.

Only Romario(who was driving and not paying any attention to the group what so ever) was present, other than that, he was the only one.

"Well, I though t about them coming in the same car, but then Kyouya would complain about crowding. I had them take a separate car and meet me there around the same time I thought we d get there."

* * *

*Ryohei s house.*

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Dino rang the doorbell to the Sasagawa's residence.

Kyoko answered, but seeing that it was Tsuna and friends she called out to Ryohei.

"EXTREME! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ALL DAY!" Ryhoei came out wearing a black tux, (Yes, everyone's wearing a tux. Sexy isn t it? XD)yellow undercoat, and a black tie that really made the tux colors stand out.

"Stupid lawn-head." Gokudera said, picking at his ringing ears as the four of them made it back to the limo.

"I CAN'T WAIT, I'M SO PUMPED!" Ryhoei shouted once more.

* * *

*Chrome's house (or Kokuyo Land )*

This time Reborn and Yamamoto stepped out.

They were blocked by Ken and Chikusa as they approached the entrance.

"EH! It s the baby and the stupid rain guardian!" Ken snarled, as he got in Yamamoto s face.

"Back off, idiot." Chikusa sighed; He turned to Reborn. "You're here to take Dokuro to that party, I assume?

"Ciassou. Thats right." Reborn chirped.

Chrome shyly walked out. She was dressed in a button down men's dress shirt opened at the chest to reveal a white undersuit complimented with a black tie.

Reborn assumed the masculine-like clothing was just in case Mukuro decided to show up. It would be pretty embarrassing if he showed up in a dress or something. Reborn smirked at the thought.

*And LASTLY Tsuna s house*

(and yes, I-pin and Lambo live with Tsuna again)

Reborn and Tsuna got out of the car, and went inside greeting Nana, I-pin, and Lambo. Nana embraced Tsuna in a death hug, telling how handsome he looked. Tsuna could've sworn he heard a rib crack.

Once Nana let go of him, he looked over at Lambo and was surprised to see Nana had somehow (hint; more candy than usual was sticking out of Lambo s fro.) gotten Lambo to wear a suit. Lambo's clothes were just like the ten-year-older version of himself but he was wearing them in his baby form.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san's going to a party and _you're_ not!" Lambo taunted to I-pin.

* * *

Well, he managed to earn himself a bitch slap from I-pin before Tsuna carried him to the limo, Reborn following.

* * *

"Have a good time, Tsu-kun!" Nana waved.

*after twenty minutes of driving*

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Ryohei questioned, abruptly standing up, only to hit the roof of the car.

"No, idiot. We still have another fifteen minutes of driving." Gokudera snapped. "I can't believe they actually invited you to this party.."he hissed under his breath.

Lambo crawled arcoss Tsuna s face, whinning, "Tsunna play with Lambo-san!"

Gokudera attention snapped to Lambo. "Juudiame doesn t have time to play with you!" He tried to pry Lambo off, only causing Tsuna more pain.

"Hey-Gokud-OW-" Tsuna shouted over Lambo's loud obnoixious wails.

But Gokudera didn't hear him. "Don't worry, Juudiame. I'll get him off!"

"He said get off, Octopus-head." Ryohei said, piling on Gokudera and Tsuna.

Yamamoto pilied on the four of them, thinking it was all part of Lambo's game.

"B-boss..." Chrome sighed sympathetically over:

"Tsuna! Get Stupidera off Lambo-san!"

"Maa..this is fun."

"No, _you_ get off Tenth, Lawn-head!"

"Get off or I ll fight you to the EXTREME!"

"Ow..damnit~!" Tsuna complained, his words muffled by everyone who was sitting on him.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll save you!" Dino shouted heroically.

But, unfortunately since Romario was focusing on the road, and the rest of Dino's men weren't in the car, Dino tripped over Enzo, and fell face-first , and his whip cracked in Hibari's sleeping face.

* * *

Dino got up, and joined the pile on Tsuna, unaware his whip had slapped Hibari in the face.

It resulted in Hibari and Dino exchanging blows while occasionally stepping on Tsuna's fingers.

"Hey, watch where you're stepping!" Tsuna warned from underneath the pile. "Reborn!" Tsuna called. "I know you're enjoying this, but -OW-a little help?"

Reborn was unresponsive as a bubble came out of his nose.

_How can can be sleeping at a time like this?_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

***And well..I guess you can imagine how the rest of the 15 minutes went...***

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed! I really appricate those who did :D Next chapter; will FINALLY be the mafia party! Muahaha. Emna/shinmon and Varia lovers (or haters?) the next chapter they will show up for the party~! yay! Sorry if some parts of this sounded dead, for I typed it when I first woke up. Also coming up will be a christmas special TsunaXALL. There will be lots of nosebleed moments, AND mistletoes that will appear out of nowhere! *evil laugh* Til next time! Please review and tell me what you think Xd. Ok, I wanted them to appear at the party in this chapter but I didn't want anythint TOO serious to happen in the same chapter...It woulda felt more rushed than it already sounds. Also, any questions please do not hesitate to ask, I know this chapter was confusing.  
Oh, and P.S: I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been...:\ For I am going to New Hampshire! (I know some people will be not happy over this, such as;)

*dodges stale marshmellow*

Me:Hey- who threw that?  
-Byakuran comes out of nowhere-  
And why not, my dear, cc.?*

-nickname- *cc

-reborn comes out of nowhere with 100lb leon hammer-  
Yes, Dame-cc; why not.  
Me:W-well...I have to go on a vacation..a-and-  
There are computer where you're visiting, are there not.?  
Me:W-w-well yea b-but-  
Then update while you're there, Dame-cc.  
Me:W-wha...I'm the second best runner on the track team..  
Just update, Damnit.

OK! I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE!

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D

* * *

Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enma's guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, he's back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks way hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesn't have full control until he's 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky arcobaleno. Futta has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCC's, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.

Hibari, Ryohei,(Mukuro too?) are 17

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are 16

I-pin, Lambo are 6

and chrome is about..15? (since two years have passed)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

Sherry Leblanc : Well glad you like it. Nice creepy laugh :D

xNereikax : I'm glad you found some humor in this fic...if thats what you meant by the slightly disturbing laugh XD

doremishine itsuko: I can always count on a postive review like this, thank you.

kurobunnyalice : Haha the dream is a somewhat foreshadow of the 'sin'. And don't worry I'll try to include 2796 in this fic, after all I love that couple too. Though in this chapter i am already filling out a request for EnmaxTsuna so HOPEFULLY in the next chap. I'll have 2796!

Labyrinth'Rozetta : Muhaha. The varia; can't get enough of them :DD

* * *

Also, It was brought to my attention by one of my most fav. Reviewer that Lal mirch is the new sky acrobaleno when she does not posses sky flames..Well please go along with she magically (idk) does now. Xd. This does have the shimon family in it..so any people who just watched the anime, warning this might have some spoilers in it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Attending the Party

As they stepped out of the limo, they were awed by the sight in front of them. They had never seen such a huge building with literally every inch of it decorated with Christmas lights and 'welcome' signs. They even got to walk on a red carpet to get to the entrance.

"Wow.."Chrome breathed. She wasn't used to such a fancy place. "I feel like royalty."

"Haha, that's what I was thinking." Yamamoto agreed.

Three dark skinned huge buff guys with death glares blocked the entrance.

"Can I help you?" The chubbiest one gruffed.

"Yes. Move out our way, herbivores." Hibari hissed.

"Hibari-san, that's not how you do it." Tsuna noted coolly. He turned to the tallest one. "We are the _Vongola_. Now please get out of way."

The darkest (no racist) one grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his tux. "I don't like your attitude." He snarled.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gokudera roared.

Even Yamamoto stepped forward with a look of disapproval. _"Let him go."_

"T-Tsuna-kun!" A voice shouted, almost with uncertainty.

Dino, Reborn, and the seven guardians looked back to see the Shinmon family, standing a few yards away from them.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna shouted, effortlessly breaking the grip of the security guard.

"Koyo!"Ryohei gasped.

"Hey, stupid." Aoba snorted.

"S-Shittopi-chan!" Gokudera stammered in disbelief.

"Cute as always, Gokudera- kun." Shitt P snickered. Despite being at a party, she was dressed in her normal/wierd clothing, and it was a miracle she wasn't a icicle since her clothing really didn't look suitable for 40º weather.

Lambo climbed on top of Rauji, picking at his nosehairs. "Lambo-san's slave came back! Nyhaha!"

"Suzuki Adelheid." Hibari sneered as his tonfas clashed with her knife-like fan.

"Kyouya Hibari." Adelheid greeted, deflecting Hibari's blow. Man, did her dress look awesome in her body.

"Maa, Hey Kaoru." Yamamoto greeted the shy giant with a warm smile.

Tsuna felt a nervous twitch. He would never forget that Kaoru had almost killed Yamamoto. He didn't trust him a wondered how Yamamoto could. Heck, was he just being paranoid?

Dino and Chrome had the same tension as they eyed the family nervously.

"Don't worry." Reborn assured, just loud enough for only the both of them to hear. "Ever since they lost the 'sin' their power is no threat."

"To get past the security guards you have to show them y-your invites.."Enma explained, taking out an invite, sealed with a reddish dying will flames.

"That explains ALOT." Ryohei said, taking out a similar envelope sealed with a orange flame.

The security guards snooted around in the envelopes, throughly checking the contents _twice_ before deciding they were the 'real' Vongola and Shimon.

Once they got in, Dino was greeted by his subordinates and went off in another direction, taking about another problem within the mafia.

Hibari(and apparently Adelheid too) left unnoticed, not wanting to be 'crowded' by the large number of people.

Inside the huge biulding was a large tiled center, supposedly the dance floor, to the side were huge buffets (that Lambo ordered Rauji to go over to so he could stuff his face) piled with whatever foods you could imagine. Chandeliers hung from the cellings, and to the far right of the dance floor was a huge Christmas tree that almost touched the roof of the tall building, decorated with various ordiments, completed with a huge star on top. There was so many people it made Tsuna dizzy; He had never been to a party so lively.

"Well lookie there. The Vongola family, Hey."

"Shut up, idiot." *Whack*

The Shimon and Vongola (or what was left of it since one by one the group was splitting apart) family turned to see four acrobalenos (Lal, Colonello, Fon, and our cute little skull) walking up to them. They were so short for a moment Tsuna thought he was going crazy and hearing things.

"Oh look, my lackey." Reborn said with a smirk.

"I'm not your lackey!" Skull whinned waving his hands in protest.

"Hmm."Reborn sighed boredly, as he transformed Leon into a sub-machine riffle. "I'm thristy. Lackey, go get me some punch."

Skull gulped, but ran off towards the buffet tables.

"MASTER COLONELLO!" Ryohei shouted, earning many glares from nearby guests.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Doesn't his throat hurt from all that shouting?"

Gokudera looked over at Tsuna. "Don't worry Juudiame! I'll get you something for your throat!"

"No I meant-" But Gokudera was already gone, along with Shitt P, Yamamoto, Kaoru, and even Chrome.

Tsuna was just about to chase after them, but Reborn jumped on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about your Guardians so much. I doubt Yamamoto will leave his guard down again, and Chrome has Mukuro watching over her."

Tsuna stopped in his tracks, knowing Reborn was right. But something felt off and he couldn't tell for sure what the cause of it was yet.

Over Ryohei's and Aoba's arguing about catching one another's stupidity and Colonello's failed flirting attempts with Lal, Fon couldn't help but wonder aloud where the two remaining (well Verde was probably watching them from afar *ahemSTALKINGahem*)acrobaleno were.

"VOOOOOOI! WHY WON"T YOU LET US IN?"

Speak of the devil, Fon smirked.

Tsuna, Enma, Reborn, and Fon (their group had official been split apart) rushed to the entrance to see none other than the Varia causing trouble.

"If you pieces of FUCKING trash don't let me in I'll slit your throat and wring your necks!" Xanxus growled. He was dressed in a tux with the raccoon-like tail still around his neck.

"Shishishi. Let the prince handle this."

"Bel-sempi. You are not a real prince." Fran noted monotonously, dodging the knives that were thrown at him.

"Yare, Yare." Mammon sighed.

"Oh my~! Where is that Levi with our invites! Guys who are late are _so_ not my type." Lussuria whinned.

A very out of breath Levi came holding a handful of envelopes. "Sorry..*huff* I'm late *huff* boss!" He handed the envelopes to Xanxus who snatched them, and shoved them into the guards faces not waiting to get approval, walking in.

His gaze caught Enma's who was was cowering behind Tsuna.

"VOOOOOI! IT"S THAT TRATIOR!" Squalo snarled, also catching Enma's eye.

"What are you talking about? It's that Vongola trash, T-"

"Xanx-kun-nii-san!"Tsuna broke in.

Xanxus twitched as his subordinates (tried) to hold back laughs.

"Shishishi."

"..."

"Yare, Yare."

"Teehee!"

A deathly aura seeped out of Xanxus as he glowered at Tsuna.

"And, _what_, did you just call me, trash?"

"STUPID BOSS, THAT'S THE VONGOLA BRAT!" Squalo shouted.

Xanxus blinked as he looked from Enma to Tsuna, before breaking out into a mechanical laugh, creeping out everyone around him.

"HAHA! I thought you dyed your hair red, Vongola trash. He looks just like you when you first fought me! Bwahaha." Xanxus, stood there cracking himself up while the rest of the group looked over at the Varia for answers.

"Don't ask me, ask that long-haired idiotic commander who claims he's closest to the boss." Fran shrugged.

Emna, who was still clutching to the back of Tsuna's tux gave him a confused stare.

"So, you didn't recognize my student at first." Reborn snickered, almost proudly.

"Well, by the look of that cocky smile, it looks he's finally grown some balls." Xanxus pulled out his guns, grinning like a madman.

"Xanx-kun-nii-san, if the security guards catch you with those guns they'll have a fit." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Shishishi. Why not? This should be interesting..."

Just as Xanxus raised his guns, a person stepped in between the two.

He had squinty eyes like Byakuran, but had hair the color of Sakura, looked as if he were in his twenties, and his smile had an eerie side to it. He turned to Enma and Tsuna.

"Wowie! You must be Tsunayoshi and Enma! The ninth has sent me to look for you guys. Why don't you just follow me!" Without giving them anytime to respond, he grabbed their wrist and dragged them away, leaving a dumbfounded crowd.

"...Damnit. That trash got away!" He smacked Levi with one of his X guns to get some of his anger out.

_Why me.._poor Levi pouted.

"Well. Time to see if I can scam some poor sucker of of their money." Mammon said as he floated off.

_So I guess the ninth thought Tsuna is ready for that._ Reborn thought silently, not even noticing the suspicious glance he got from Fon. _But..who was that guy? I never noticed him before, and his aura..feels corrupted._

* * *

"...?"

"What was that? You gotta speak up!" The strange pink haired man laughed as if he were saying the funniest thing in the world.

"He _**said,**_ where are you taking us?" Tsuna demanded.

"Wowie, so denfensive about your little boyfriend!Hehehe I'll never tell!" The man giggled.

Enma and Tsuna exchanged glances. They weren't sure if they should be creeped out or annoyed.

The man stopped in front of a door that had a Vongola seal in a small golden plaque nailed onto the door. "I brought the Vongola and Shimon like you ordered, ninth!" The creepy pink haired man called.

"Please send them in, Ridoshori."

'Ridoshori' opened the door and shoved Tsuna and Enma in, before bowing and taking his leave.

"Enjoying the party, Tsunayoshi?" An old but familiar asked.

"Grandp-" Tsuna abruptly slapped his hand over his mouth, making Enma look over in confusion.

The ninth chuckled. "For the last time, Tsunayoshi I don't mind that name."

" I prefer calling you ninth." Tsuna responded a little too quickly.

"Um sir-" Enma started.

"Please, call me ninth." The ninth said gently.

"N-ninth..." Enma continued. "Why have you called me and Tsuna-kun here?"

The ninth rummaged through his file cabinet before finally pulling out a black box with guilded letters engrave on it that read;

_Vongola Primo & Shimon Cozart_

They were gifts left behind by Primo and Cozart for you." The ninth explained.

He gestured towards the boys, and they stepped forward looking at the box eagerly.

"You first." Tsuna pushed Enma in front of him, and Enma reached slowly into the box.

Enma nevously reached into the box, pushing aside a silk like material, revealing a golden pendant with a Shimon seal on necklace had belonged to his father. He proclaimed he would wear until the day he died; which he did, proudly. After his father died the necklace had mysteriously disappeared, but now here it was.

"Father's necklace..." Enma breathed as he slipped it onto his neck.

"Your turn, Tsunayoshi." The ninth said respectfully.

Tsuna couldn't help be nervous as he walked closer to the black box. Enma slipped his hand into Tsuna's and gave him a small smile.

Tsuna gave him a thankful smile before breaking the connection to rummage through the box. His eyes widened as he saw a black cloth with pins and golden chains pinned to it. He slowly lifted it out of the box, careful not to wrinkle it.

"Primo's cloak.." His eyes wandered the silk; he was surprised to see that there were no flames at the bottom lining of the cloak. _Maybe it only happens when I'm in hyper mode,_ he thought to himself.

"Wow, Gr-ninth! Thanks." Tsuna said as he adjusted the cloak over his white tux. It was slightly big but it looked (OMG SO SEXY)good on him.

"Tsuna-kun, you look-" Enma was cut off by the ringing of a phone, he looked over at ninth who took the cell phone out of his pocket examining the caller ID. He gave the boys a apologetic nod before leaving the room to answer the phone.

"Yes? Oh really..." The door shut softly behind the ninth leaving Tsuna and Enma alone in the office.

"Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna, who was adjusting his cloak in front of a mirror, looked over his shoulder at Enma, who was staring back at him with scarlet orbs.

Enma started playing with the bandages on his face, slightly unpeeling and repeeling the corners of the bandages, trying to find his words as Tsuna's soft brown eyes peered into his. "Y-You've changed alot." _There._ He's said it. His eyes wandered to the floor as he shifted his feet. He was almost scared to see Tsuna's reaction when-

he was embraced by a warm sensation.

* * *

Enma opened his mouth slightly, then shut it, as if trying to decide wiether to say something or not.

"Y-You've changed alot."

The phrase caught Tsuna by surprise, and Tsuna's gaze snapped to Enma, who quickly avoided it by looking at the floor.

Though almost everyone had said something along the lines of that, Tsuna was surprised even Enma had caught it. When he first met Enma, they were both really clumsy. But hellish training with Reborn had improve his confidence, also along with his reflexes. But still first meeting Enma, Tsuna missed those days. Maybe..Enma did too.

Without hesitation, Tsuna embraced Enma tightly.

Enma blushed as he softly pulled away from Tsuna. Guilt stabbed at his heart. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Tsuna frowned. "If you're still going on about that fight, I already told you-"

"No Tsuna-kun! I was wrong..."Enma interrupted. "I lashed out at you when none of it was your fault.."

"Enma-kun. Stop breaking into my sentences and just listen to what I have to say." Tsuna scolded. He stopped when he saw Enma was shaking, his bangs covered his face.

"O-Oh! Enma-kun! I didn't mean-"

Tsuna was cut off by a soft kiss.

* * *

Enma was stunned that Tsuna was not getting mad at _him,_ but at the fact he tried to apologize when everything had been his fault. He was overjoyed, and though Tsuna's looks had changed he realized,_ this_, was the Tsuna he had always known. Adelhied's words of 'advice' echoed in his mind.

_The best way to thank a girl was..._

_But Tsuna wasn't a girl..._

**_Oh well._**

He gathered all his strength, and leaned over to kiss Tsuna. Yes, on the lips.

After thirty long seconds, Enma stiffly fell backwards, leaving Tsuna standing with a 'WTF' expression on his face.

"Enma-kun!" Just then it sank in that Enma had fainted.

_What the hell just happened...?_

* * *

"I haven't seen that expression on your face in a long time." Enma's raspy voice joked.

"E-Enma-kun?What happened!Why did you faint-" Tsuna questioned. He hoisted Enma to a sitting position.

"I f-forgot to breathe." Enma said lamely.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Are you ok now?"

Enma nodded sheepishly as Tsuna helped him to his feet.

"Enma-"

Just then the door slammed open, revealing Ryohei and Aoba.

"SAWADA!/Enma!" Ryohei and Koyo rushed up to Tsuna and Enma, talking over each other with frettful expressions on thier faces, talking about something going on in the ballroom.

"One at a time." Tsuna instructed.

"WELL THE PINK HAIRED EXTREME WIERDO STARTED FIGHTING WITH THE OLD MAN NINTH-"

"You stupid dumbass! That's not how it went!" Aoba snapped.

Tsuna sighed, knowing he couldn't get any real answers from his sun guardian nor Enma's guardian.(who only LOOKED smart). He was surprised Enma suddenly ran out of the office. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _I should be helping too! _He left Ryohei and Koyo, racing towards the ballroom.

Though, he had to admit running in a tux and cloak was slightly awkward, and wondered how Primo managed.

"I'll give you one more chance to answer." The squinty pink haired man known as 'Ridoshori'snarled. He was suspended in air holding the ninth by his neck, and spectators could do nothing but watch. "I know you've hidden the 'sin' in one of your vessals. Tell me where it is, and maybe, just _maybe_, I won't kill you today."

Reborn spat curses at the the pink haired man, but it didn't seem to affect him, and his grip on the ninth's neck showed no sign of loosening. _Where is Dame-Tsuna when you need him?He should be back by now. Damnit, I hate being an acrobaleno! I'm completely useless_. He looked over at the two nearest arcobaleno, Lal who was being held back by Colonello, who was explaining to her she could not do anything as an acrobaleno.

Chrome appeared behind Reborn with a look of worry on her face. "W-What is this 'sin' he wants so badly?" she asked softly.

Reborn pulled the fedora over his eyes. "Remember the make-up ceremony we had just before Me and Dame-Tsuna left for Italy?"

She nodded, and her eyes lit up in realization. "T-That blood boss took."

Reborn nodded. "I'm not sure why he wants it, but that stuff is already inside Tsuna's body. Getting it out...I don't even know how that'd be done."

"Boss!" Chrome pointed up. It was not Tsuna who was obstructing Ridoshori but...

* * *

Tsuna caught a glimpse of Shitt P's wierd bubble and ran up to her.

"Juudiame!There you are!"

And apparently Gokudera.

"Are you ok Juu-"

"Gokudera-kun! What's going on?" Tsuna questioned, seeing their panicked faces.

"Well, that pink haired bastard attacked the ninth, when Dino and Xanxus, and I think that weird Shark did too...well anyways, when they tried to stop him, they were defeated-"

"Pink-haired bastard?" Tsuna broke in, remembering he had met him not too long ago. _Ridoshori._

"Enma!" Shitt P shouted in surprise. Her head was tilted upwards, and Gokudera and Tsuna followed her gaze to see Enma was face to face with Ridoshori, a dying will flame emitting from his forehead.

* * *

Hibari looked up to see the herbivore everyone called 'Enma' in the air, meters away from the seemed to be worthy pink-haired opponent. He smirked; this might prove to be an interesting party after all.

* * *

WHEW! Managed to get that chapter in between school and packing for New Hampshire.. Please tell me what you think of this chapter :D Again, I cannot make any promises but I will try to update while I am there. Thank you for all those who are reviewing..they really make my day lol. Next chapter I will try to fill out that request for 2796, if not next ch. after that so please be patient Xd.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D

* * *

Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enma's guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, he's back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks way hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesn't have full control until he's 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky arcobaleno.  
Futta has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCC's, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.

Hibari, Ryohei,(Mukuro too?) are 17

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are 16

I-pin, Lambo are 6

and chrome is about..15? (since two years have passed)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT**: Another oc, if you don't read you probably won't understand. Flame spells, since the box weapons were sealed for the good of the Vongola, the mafia has came up with attacks that can do various things by using chanting/spell-like attacks. Sorry, but to be honest I never liked the box weapons, they reminded me of Pokemon. (but DONT WORRY, I **guarantee** Tsuna won't get a lightning shaped scar and start using dumb spells.)

* * *

Chapter 5: 'Sin'

* * *

Enma flew a few meters away from a man who was holding the ninth by his neck.

The man was light skinnned, he had hot pink wavy-ish hair that was jelled back neatly. Only one piece of a stubborn bang stuck out. His face was supposedly twistwed into a 'smile' that gave Enma the creeps. He had seen this man before; the man named _Ridoshori_ that had pulled them into the office earlier. But, hadn't he been asscociated with the ninth?

"What do you want with the 'sin'?" Enma questioned.

Ridoshori's grinned even wider, if possible."Come to think of it, reports that, _you_, Enma shimon had the 'sin' at one time. You should be able to tell me the location of the 'sin.'

Knowing Tsuna had it, Enma changed the subject."How do you know who I am?"

The man smirked, throwing the ninth over his shoulder like a ragged doll. "So you _do_ know."

Yamamoto, who was the closest(well the closest person who could actually DO something) jumped on one of the buffet tables, using it as a springboard to catch the ninth in midair.

Ridoshori snorted."I hate heroes."

He stuck out his hand and aimmed it at Yamamoto. An overpowering amount of grey flames bursted out of Ridoshori's hand at shot at Yamamoto head-on. "**_Flames of vengence_**."

"Takeshi-kun!" Enma shouted. He darted over in the rain guardian's direction, but was blocked by Ridoshori just as the flames collided with Yamamoto. The flames were so powerful they blew up a cloud of debris and dust.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the flames close in on Yamamoto. Since he only brought his gloves and not his pills, he had to go in HWDM without them. While training with Reborn, he had gone in HWDW dozens of times without them, but for some reason he was having troubledoing it now. _Shit, the flames were only a few yards away...come on!...now a few feet..concentrate.._

* * *

Crap- I can't dodge in midair! Yamamoto thought.

* * *

There was an explosion from the impact of the powerful flames.

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. He had gone into HWDM just as the explosion was heard. He peered into the haze, wondering if he had been too late. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Yamamoto standing saftely on one of the buffet tables, shielded by System C.A.I(or c.i.a, whatever)

Yamamoto glanced over at Gokudera, who just growled, "Baseball-baka."

Ryohei, followed by some of the ninth's subordinates ran over to them to see if they were O.k.

Tsuna gave Gokudera a grateful nod before propelling himself in the air with the flames from his gloves, hovering next to Enma, across from Ridoshori.

"You'll pay for that." Tsuna's velvet voice hissed.

Ridoshori faked a yawn."Even with the both of you combined, you can't beat me."

"Don't worry bro/Juudiame, I've got your back!" Dino and Gokudera shouted from below.

"Please let me handle this." Tsuna responded darkly. Dino had already gotten hurt trying to fight Rido, and he didn't want the same to happen to Gokudera while trying to protect him.

"But Ju-"

"Please, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna broke in once again, raising the pressure of his flames.

"How touching." Ridoshori sniggered.

Enma charged at Rido, focusing his flames in his right fist.

Rido caught his punch, but slid back slightly in the air from the momentum. He tried to twist Enma's hand behind his back, but Enma countered by uppercutting Rido with his foot, just barley missing breaking his jaw by milimeters. Rido and Enma swung at the same time, thier fists sending showers of sparks as they met. Enma pushed back on Rido's fist, rising his flame voltage, increasing his strength. Rido mirrored him, pushing back even harder.

The force of the opposite flames was so powerful it cracked the air around them. Enma's and Rido's flame curled on one another, trying to overpower the other. Enma pushed back with every once of strength, but it still wasn't enough to overpower Rido's silver flames.

* * *

Ridoshori was aactually amused that Enma could keep up with his level of flames. But without the 'sin' the boy's power was no real threat. Rido felt a twinge of annoyment as he saw Enma's determined face, pushing back with all his might."Cocky one, ain't'cha?" Rido giggled as his flames overthrew Enma's, sending him crashing onto the tiled dancefloor, onlookers squealed in surprise.(Geez, aren't these suppoesed to be mafia families?)

* * *

Well on the varia sidelines...

"That pink haired bastard pisses the prince off. I think I'll let him have a taste of my knives, Ushishishi."

"Don't." Fran asserted emotionlessly."He beat the boss and that long haired idiotic commander in a few blows. We should sit back and watch, for now."

Bel's cheshire cat smile faded."What did-"

"WHY BOSS!" Levi sobbed.

"He's not dead you know." Lussuria noted. He then turned towards the crater Enma had made when he'd crashed."That redhead is pretty cute!" He squealed pointing at Enma.

* * *

Enma slowly got up and glanced at Tsuna, who gave him a small nod, signaling he was ready. Though Enma's flame had been extingushed, he still knew some moves that didn't require him to be in HWDM. A flame spell thought to him by Shitt P. He pointed his index finger towards Ridoshori and murmured, _"Tie the limbs of the untame; restrain them with the rope of ember flame**.[Fiamma Vincolante: binding flame] **_

A thin flame apperared next to Ridoshori and wrapped around his his shoulders and torso.

Ridoshori raised a brow, keeping his smirk in check. "Now, dear Enma. Do you really think _this_ can hold _me_?"

"No."Enma replied."Just restrain you long enough for Tsuna-kun's X-burner."

Rido sharply looked to his left, where Tsuna indeed was in the stance for his X-burner, his soft flames already being propelled, and hard flames rising almost to 1,000,000 flames volts.

"Holy shit." Colonello said in awe.

"X-burner, air!" Tsuna shouted, as a huge amount of sky flames shot out of his hand at the flame-bound Risdoshori.

_This is a perfect time to test those..._Rido thought, as the flames shot towards him. Just as the words were about to hit, he reached awkwardly in his pocket and slipped on a pair of black gloves. He held out his hands and caught Tsuna's X-burner just as it impacted.

"THE FUCK-" Gokudera gaped.

"CHEATER!" Dino shouted, wincing slightly after, for he had opened one of his wounds.

Even afar, Verde almost fell off his chair in shock. (Though his face stayed emotionless)

"He just caught..1,000,000 flame voltage with his hands.."Yamamoto exclaimed.

_It must be those gloves,_ Reborn thought. _The legendary schliefer's gloves that have the ability to 'catch' an oppoents's attack if they are wielding flames. But it looks like Ridoshori is still having trouble holding off Tsuna's X-burner's flames. _

Ridoshori had meant to redirect the flames once he had caught them, but he was having trouble keeping his footing in air. The Vongola kid was still pushing the flames agressively towards him, and with all the flame pressure if he tried to redirect it and failed, his body would be ripped to shreds. _Only one more thing to do now since I can't move.. _

* * *

Tsuna pushed back with all his strength, he hoped this would finish Rido, after all using this much flames was Damn sure exhausting his body. He could feel his muscles straining as he pushed. He heard Rido shout *_Del ritorno di fiamma**[rebound flame]**_ just as his flame overpowered Rido's, sending him crashing next to Enma's crater.

Tsuna then desended next to Enma, and let his dying will flame extingush. "You ok?"

"Y-" Just as Enma was abou to respond, Tsuna cried out in agony and collasped to his knees.

_Could it be the strain on his body?_ Enma wondered, bending down so he was eye level to Tsuna.

"Shit.." Tsuna groaned. "What was that?"

Reborn came out of nowhere and jumped on Enma's shoulder, examining Tsuna.

"Maybe-"

**_BOOM._**

There was an earshattering explosion from where Rido had landed, and the three looked over to see Rido covered in cuts, not to mention his tux had been singed. Despite all that, he was laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" squeaked a random person with a tatoo on his left arm that said**_ I eat nails for breakfast_**.

"Doesn't that imbecile feel any pain?" Another random mafia geek added.

"Now I get it." Reborn noted. "He used an attack that rebounded Tsuna's attack by one-fourth."

"So Tsuna-kun felt one-fourth of his own attack?" Enma asked.

"250,000 volts of it." Tsuna added, rubbing his sore body.

"I've FINALLY found found the 'sin'!" Ridoshori screeched. Before anyone could even blink, Rido was on Tsuna.

As Reborn and Enma turned in Tsuna's direction, they were blown away by Rido's powerful grey flames.

"Get off me!" Tsuna demanded.

"I'll never let go." Rido giggled as his hands wrapped around Tsuna's neck.

"Juudiame!/Boss!/Tsuna!/Bro!" His Guardians(once again, excluding Hibari..wait-where was he anyways?)shouted.

Tsuna could feel himself starting to black out, as Rido's strong hands pressed against his neck."S-shit.."

_WHACK- _

* * *

Tsuna felt his chest relieved and looked up up to see Hibari standing over him, fighting Rido.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out in relief.

Hibari took a split second to look over and glare at Tsuna, which was a mistake because Ridoshori took this as an opportunity to knee Hibari in the ribs.

Hibari gritted his teeth, but did not show any another signs of pain as he smashed Rido with one of his tonfas.

_This kid is pretty good. I shouldn't underestimate him_. Rido thought.

* * *

Tsuna winced as Hibari took another blow to the stomach. Though Hibari was just as strong (probably even stronger)than Ridoshori, he was not nearly as fast. Though Hibari almost never showed fatigue, if you looked close enough you could see his uneven breathing and beads of sweat trickling down his face.

_If this continues Hibari will be.._Tsuna tried to stand up but his muscles tightened, and pain shot through his body."Ugh." He groaned in disgust._ If only I had enough power to.. _

_**Tsunayoshi.. **_

It coudn't be..?

* * *

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, then open them again.

**_Wha.._**He was in his dream he had a few nights before. Though the place seemed to be in worse condition than before. Most of the skyscrapers were just crumpled cement. Cars that had once littered the streets were shredded into tiny metal pieces.

He saw a body lying on the street. The black jacket he wore seemed familiar..

He ran up to the body and knew who it was before he even got to them._**"Hyper mode."**_ He said as he helped the look-alike to a sitting position.

**_"Thanks." _**His hyper mode mummbled bitterly.

**_"__I guess it hasn't been going so good?"_** Tsuna sighed.

**_"You could say that."_** His HWDW said as he looked up and glared, but not in Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna followed the look-alike's gaze to look at what everyone called 'the sin.'

He flinched as the long-haired him walked over to him, holding out his hand.`

**_"Don't let him touch-" _**

_Too late._ The black flamed Tsuna grabbed Tsuna's hand, and Tsuna screamed in agony.

His hyper mode watched somewhat curiously as the 'sin' over took Tsuna's body, smirking as Tsuna cried out in pain.

* * *

Hibari was now panting, every time he swung at Rido with his tonfas, he could feel his broken ribs push against his insides. He felt dizzy from the loss of blood. The next attack came too fast for Hibari to react.

Ridoshori concentrated all his flames in his palm and thrusted his his fist into Hibari's torso.

Reborn knew Hibari's rib had punctured his lung before he even hit the floor in dead faint. If he wasn't treated immediately, he'd die or suffer permanent injuries. He saw Rido pull out a dagger out of his tux, smirking as he looked down at the unconscious Hibari.

* * *

Ridoshori swung the dagger down on the motionless Hibari. The next thing he saw was blood splattering, but it wasn't the skylark's.

* * *

Gokudera could see Ridoshori bring the dagger down, but he was paralyzed. No one else moved as the knife got closer and closer. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure move and shield Hibari with it's own body; Instead of the dagger piecering Hibari, it had punctured.. the hand Tsuna had held out to block the attack. Tsuna looked down in a stupor, as if he couldn't believe that Ridoshori had actually stabbed him. Then he did something that Gokudera could've never predicted.

_He laughed_. Darkly at first, but then burst out in hysterics.

_Er...? was he ok..? Maybe Rido had hit him in the head too hard._

"You son of a bitch."

Tsuna backhanded Ridoshori as if he were a misquito, sending him flying to the other side of them room with blurred vision.

Gokudera stood frozen in revulsion. He then noticed Tsuna's cold, lurid eyes, his extended waist-length hair, and tainted black flame. He could tell something was wrong."_J-Juudiame.."_His words got caught in his throat, and his words only came out in a whisper.

But to his surprise, Tsuna's head snapped in his direction. His eyes pierced into Gokudera's as he gave him a crooked smile that didn't seem to correspond to his usual sweet face. He turned his attention to where Rido had been flung.

"How dare you." His voice was controlled, though it had a strange echo to it.

"How-" A ripple of anger crossed over Tsuna's face."_FUCKING DARE YOU!" _His mood had changed so suddenly, the auidence of random mafia families yelped.

He giggled." _I will kill you. I will **fucking** kill you_." he whispered, his voice controlled again. A sickening smile crossed onto his once innocent face.

"Stop!" A timid voice cried out.

* * *

Chrome could not bear to see Tsuna like this. She could not stand to see Tsuna _smiling_ as he tourtured them to thier death. She couldn't understand how someone kill someone like this, let alone her own boss.

_Stop him. _A calm voice in her mind calle out.

_Mukuro-sama? Is that you? _She squeaked back.

_Yes, my dear nagi. Now, I cannot posses Tsunayoshi's body while he is like that, so please tell that acrobaleno if he doesn't do something fast, we'll all be in trouble._

_I'll stop him, Mukuro-sama._

_No- it's too dangerous!_

At that point his communication was cut off.

"Stop!" Chrome yelled without thinking.

* * *

Gokudera looked over. It was Chrome that had spoken out; he looked back over to his boss, who didn't seem at all fazed. He was now striding over to where Ridoshori was starting to get up.

Gokudera turned to where Reborn was, perched on Enma's shoulder. _Why isn't he doing anything?_ he wondered.

* * *

Ridoshori staggered to his feet, snarling at the Vongola boss approaching him. "You'll kill _me_? Don't get cocky, now."

'Tsuna' disappered, then reappeared in front of Ridoshori. He then grabbed his left index,middle,and ring fingers and snapped them backwards, as a sickening crack rang through the terror-stricken ballroom.

"You're right." Tsuna smiled, a hint of bloodlust filling the corners of his mouth. "I'll _torture_ you, then kill you." He moved his hand down to Ridoshori's wrist. He was about to snap it when a whip cracked around _his _wrist, immobilizing it.

"STOP!" Dino yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you, Tsuna?"

**_"LET. GO." _**The black-flammed Tsuna warned.

"I Won't." Dino growled back.

With his free hand, Tsuna grabbed Dino's whip, snatched it off his wrist and flung whip roughly to his right, along with Dino.

"Mother f-" Dino cursed, landing on his already sprained arm.

"Stay here." Reborn instructed Enma."This won't end well." He then hopped (He doesn't really walk, just bounces off things to get wherever he wants)over to Dino.

"Ow..so thats the power of the 'sin' that old man was talking about?" asked Dino.

"Right." Reborn affirmed. "I have somewhat of an idea how to seperate it from Tsuna and seal it, but it's a one time shot, so I need him to stay in one place.

"Leave it to me." Dino winced as he staggered slightly, and got to his feet.

"No." Reborn kicked the side of Dino's head, knocking him on his butt. "You can barley stand."

"What was the point of telling me then-" But Reborn had already hopped off into another direction.

* * *

Yamamoto watched in horror as Tsuna flicked the whip over his shoulder with all his wieght, also sending Dino flying. He then grabbed the pink-haired man's wrist and with one quick movement -snapped- his arm.

Pain flashed across the older man's face, but he quickly covered it with laughter, laced with agony. The cracking of bones wasn't the worst part- it was Tsuna's bloodlust shown in his eyes as he did it. His smile was inhuman, and hhe couldn't believe it belonged to shuddered, he wanted to do something desperately, but how could he go against Tsuna? As Yamamoto peerered closer, he saw something red stream down Tsuna's cheek. Was that...blood?

"That's the 'sin' adjusting to Tsuna's body." Reborn explained as he hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "It's the body's natural reaction when the 'sin' is straining your body. It makes it appear as if you are 'crying' blood."

"By the 'sin' do you mean-"

"Look, I'd love to answer why Dame-Tsuna is acting..well, you know; a manic, but I need you to help me seal it." Reborn cut in impatiently.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?" Yamamoto asked, eyeing 'Tsuna', who was wiping away the bloody tears.

* * *

"Maybe I should break your jaw next." 'Tsuna' said boredly.

"Tsuna!"

The blacked flammed Tsuna looked over to see Yamamot yards away from him, armed with his father's katana. He raised a brow.

"Please don't make me do this!" Yamamoto begged.

A look of amusement crossed Tsuna's face.

* * *

_"Please don't make me do this-" _Gokudera fliched; how dare that baseball idiot threaten the tenth. He was just about to intercept him when Fon jumped on his head. "Don't even think about it."

"What! But-"

"Reborn is behind this. He wants to try to seperate Tsunayoshi ans the 'sin'."

Gokudera shifted uncomfortably, but stayed in place.

* * *

"Make you do_ what_?" The black haired Tsuna snorted.

Yamamoto took in a breath of uneven air. _I have to be the same speed with Tsuna if I want to use that. So my first attack will be.. _"Shigure Soen Style: Stance 8; Gofuu Juuv , May wind, October Rain!" Instantly, he felt his surroundings slow, his instints sharpen, he heard the steady breathing of Tsuna..of himself. He concentrated, carefully synchronizing the two.

His eyes bolted open, sensing Tsuna advancing at him. He turned so he was parallel to Tsuna and held out his katana. _Now or never,_ He thought. *"Aggregate Art; Jiunoke, Rainy Metaphorosis." He called out calmly. The rain flames licked at the possesed Vongola boss, slowing his movements, burdening his body until it became so heavy, it slowed to a stop.

'Tsuna stopped, his hand at Yamamoto's throat. A trickle of blood ran down as the two stared ineach other's eyes.

"what..have..you..done..to..me" Tsuna seethed, unable to move his body.

* * *

Seeing an opportunity, Reborn transformed Leon into a gun, a took out a black bullet. He loaded it, and chanted; "_Curse thier fortune if they fought me once and lived, shame on me. If they saw me twice, shame on them. Let them taste the bullet I have wrought; **[Last shot;'SOUL SEVER']**_

A bullet enshroudedin sun flames shot from Leon, towards the immobilized 'Tsuna.'

There was no way to block the bullet and 'Tsuna' knew it. It could be deflected though; by a flame spell. The spell could reflect any attack, with a half chance of being sucessful. If the spell failed, well, you were screwed.

Yamamoto looked over at 'Tsuna' who was now chanting under his breath. Not knowing what flame spells yet, he assummed he was just spitting out inauidable curses.

_"Switch from offensive to defensive; for there is a flame to yield**[form:scudo di fiammia;flame shield]"**_

Flames in the shape of a shield appeared in front of 'Tsuna' just the bullet hit.

_*bounce* Wheeeee_

The bullet bounced off and made a strange whizzing sound as it barley missed hitting Yamamoto, but the worst part was it was heading right towards the crowd of random mafia families.(They should be able to defend themselves, right?) **_wrong._** They stood paralyzed at the oncoming acrobaleno's bullet.

Chrome, who was the closest, squeezed her eyes shut as her body reacted on its own- and ran out, shieldig the crowd.

_NO!_ Reborn thought. _That bullet was made specially to seperate two completely seperate beings. If it hits her and there's nothing in her body to seperate, her **soul** will be forced from he body! **too late.**_

The bullet piecred through her heart. As it punctured her and passed through, it looked as if the bullet had forced another body out.

_Her soul? No. We wouldn't be able to see it. Somethings wrong-_ Reborn's eyes widen in realization.

Chrome swayed, but then collasped next to the body that had been forced out of her.

Tsuna had subconciously seen chrome take the bullet, and gathered all his strength to regain control of his body. "CHROME!" Tsuna roared, now fully in control ofhis body. He rushed over to her but then tripped- in shock; as the body that had been forced out of her sat up, scaring the living day lights out of everyone.

"Kufufufu. Where am I?"

"..."

Everyone's eyes doubled in size, dropping thier jaws in shock.

"Hey, that defys the laws of physics!" the random mafia geek from before squeaked.

Mukuro looked over at the body of the unconcious chrome as a deathly aura seeped out of him.

"I'm not sure if I understand yet, young Vongola; but I am only going to ask this once- _who _defiled my Chrome?" A fake smile was plastered to his face, as the death aura got thicker.

_This is not good. _Reborn thought as his fedora shadowed his eyes. _The 'sin' was not supposed to be out of its 'container', and once the Vindince find out Mukuro is missing.._

**

* * *

**So..?How'd you like it?(or hate it?) Some of it was SLIGHTLY confusing, lol. I have somewhat of an idea to write for the next chapter, just trying to decide on how to word it. Also I will try to get that 2796 request soon.. this chapter was supossed to be way shorter..Oh well. What happened to our dear Tsunayoshi? And what will the Vindice do once they find out Mukuro is missing? Well, you'll have to find out. Also sorry for any translating mistakes. ( I used a translator Xd.) ANYWAYS, please tell me what you think, critics and good comments help me write.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enma's guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, he's back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks way hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesn't have full control until he's 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCC's, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.

Hibari, Ryohei,(Mukuro too?) are 17

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are 16

I-pin, Lambo are 6

and chrome is about..15? (since two years have passed)

* * *

Shiary : Glad you liked it, this chapter is really short only cause its about the Vindince's reaction and Tsuna's and Mukuro's puishments. Thnx for your review :D

kahimelover : Thanks, and glad you asked. Basically flame spells can heal, attack, defend, and yah..you get the point. ;D

SubScript : Glad you also like it. :P

Arami-re : Sorry this chap. isn't very long. The next one (I'll hopefully have up by tommorow) will be longer. Ans p.s; love that pair too

ArcobalenoDiPioggia :Well, well thanks for reviewing. I know I should be ashamed of myself for asking..but who is 5666? I never heard of that..Xd.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

Chapter 6: Inturrupted

* * *

The whole room was quiet as they looked at Mukuro, who was holding the unconcious Chrome.

_Hmm..this doesn't look like Vendicare. And why are all these fools staring at me?_ Mukuro thought. He picked up Chrome carefully in his arms, as if she were a newborn baby. He stood up, looking in the eyes of the stunned long-haired Vongola.

"Kufufufu..will someone stop gawking long enough to tell me what happened?" Mukuro asked, rather irratably.

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulder, and examined Mukuro carefully. _Just as I thought..that bullet freed him from the Vindince. _(**A/n**: Just so you know Tsuna is back to normal, just he kept his long hair.)

* * *

**_"Have you heard?"_**

**_"Yes. The 'sin' was out of its container."_**

**_"What shall we do about it?"_**

Just then, a very pale faced guard burst into the room, looking around as if expecting a ghost to pop out of nowhere. His teeth were chattering so hard it looked as if his jaw would break.

**_"How dare you interupt us."_**

The guard bowed similar to the way Gokudera does when apologizing to Tsuna. "S-Sorry! F-f-forgive me!"

**_"Silence. Let the fool speak."_**

"W-Well, while I was um..well...checking on the prisoners, one of them suddenly d-d-d-d-"

**_"Stop stuttering, fool!"_**

"Disappeared!" The guard squeaked.

The Vindince looked at one another, then back at the guard.

**_"How. Which one?"_**

"I b-believe it was forced teleporting m-magic-"

**_"__Impossible! Only a spell our level can do that!"_**

**_"Stop inturupting."_**

**_"Don't tell me what to do."_**

**_"I just did-"_**

**_"Silence! both of you."_**

The guard continued. "Th-the prisoner who escaped was..R-Rokudou Mukuro."

* * *

"I see." Mukuro nodded, as Reborn finished. "So all of this is-"

Suddenly a three pointed trident crashed with a sword.

"-Tsunayoshi-kun's fault." Mukuro finished, glaring at Yamamoto, who had blocked his attack toward Tsuna.

Yamamoto's expression turned dead serious as he glared back at mismatched eyes. "No, it wasn't. Chrome jumped in front of that crowd out of her own free will to protect those people." He pointed towards the crowd of random mafia families as he spoke.

"So its her fault?" Mukuro snarled.

"What? No-"

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled in annoyment. "He's right, it _was _my fault, Yamamoto."

"Tsuna.." _Why must you always blame yourself.._Yamamoto thought.

"Kufufufu-wha?" Right in the middle of Mukuro's obnoixoius laugh, the building started to rattle violently.

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted.

"We're all going to die!"

"EXTREME!"

"What the-" Yamamoto watched as every windom, door, and every other possible escape route slammed shut._ I don't think this is a regular earthquake.._

"EEK! Up there!" Lussuria pointed near the roof, where three figures started to form.

"W-What are those?" Enma gasped as the figures started to become more clear and define. When they were clear enough to make out, it revealed three people. They were wearing long trench coats, had bandages covering every corner of thier faces, and black hats that completed thier uniforms.

Xanxus, who had just happened to wake up atthe moment, staggered to his feet and looked up at the three figures. "Who the fuck are the people with toliet paper wrapped around their heads?"

"Xanxus! You're awake!" Tsuna mentally sighed in relief.

"Yea, yea. Where the fuck is that pink-haired bastard? And who they hell are they?" Xanxus growled.

_**"We are the Vindince."**_

"D-Don't eat my soul!" The mafia geek squealed. "I'm still a virgin!"

**_"We are here because of the 'sin' and Rokudou Mukuro."_**

Tsuna and Mukuro flinched.

"I won't let you take Juudiame!" Gokudera appeared next to Yamamoto, shielding Tsuna.

"Don't get involved." Reborn hissed at Gokudera.

"I can't-" Gokudera corrected himself. "I _won't_ let them take Juudiame, Reborn-san."

"You don't understand." Reborn stated firmly. "Thier laws are divine, so says the _rules_." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, as he pulled the fedora over his eyes.

"Rules! You're _obbessed_ with them. Juudiame is more important than rules." Gokudera snapped back.

"You fool." Reborn voice was more than bitter, it was a controlled, but laced with fury. "Thier god damned _rules_ is what turned me into an acrobaleno."

Tsuna bit his lip, as he heard the hurt in Reborn's voice. A bloody tear ran down his cheek. He looked over at Reborn's face that did not reflect off his voice. It was calm, and showed no sign of emotion. "He's right, Gokudera-kun. Without rules there would be no order."

**_"Step forward, 'container'."_**

Reborn jumped from his student's shoulder to Yamamoto's as Tsuna stepped forward. Tsuna wiped away his scarlet tear as he looked up at the Vindince, waiting for his sentence. He felt naked, everyone was staring at him, not uttering a word. _Keep you poker face._ Reborn's words echoed through Tsuna's mind.

_**"You have two options. Since we are not technically allowed to take the 'sin' out of you, we can either seal it while it's inside of you, or, we can destroy you along with te 'sin'.**_

"What kind of options are those?" Gokudera demanded.

_**"Our options. Now chose wisely, Vongola."**_

Tsuna looked over at his Guardians for help.

"Choose the first one, Juudiame!" shouted Gokudera.

"The second one!" A voice from a random mafia family shouted, earning a death glare from Gokudera.

Tsuna fidgeted with one of the pins on his cloak. _Which one should I choose? Maybe the world would be better off without the 'sin'...and me. No, I'll learn to control this power, destroy the Vongola and have fun with my friends._

_**"We do not have all day."**_

"Seal the 'sin'." Tsuna instructed.

**_"Very well."_**

One of them started to hum, while the other two started chanting in a foriegn lanuage, pointing at Tsuna.

_Hmm._ Thought Verde from afar. _A seal that powerful usual takes the form of a physical object. I wonder what Tsunayoshi's seal will look like.._

The chanting echoed in Tsuna's mind, though he could not understand what they were saying he could feel ancient and powerful flame wrap around him. it was warm, and Tsuna suddenly had a urge to embrace it, and hold it forever. The circle of flames lifted so they were near his upper torso, then his neck. They tightened, and melted into a choker-like material.

"This is the seal? It looks like a dog collar!" Tsuna complained.

_**"The seal can take any shape it wants. It just happened to be in that shape."**_ The Vindince shrugged.

_**"Now, for Rokudou Mukuro ..."**_

Tsuna looked over at Mukuro, who was looking down at Chrome, cradling her. He then stood up and walked up to where Tsuna was. Tsuna could see a pained look in his face. He knew Mukuro knew it was pointless to fight back, even if he did, he could not see Chrome like he had been previously.

"I would like to make a request."

Everyone's eyes were on Tsuna, surprised he had spoke out.

Tsuna mentally facepalmed himself. _WHY! Why did I say that? god damnit.._

_**"NO! No requests!"**_

Tsuna sighed in relief. _phew.._

_**"Shut up! Must you speak out against everything! Continue, Vongola."**_

Another mental facepalm. _Damnit. _

"I would like Mukuro to stay in my care. He _is_ one of my guardians after all."

Mukuro elbowed Tsuna. "Now don't be silly Tsunayoshi-kun." he hissed.

**_"His crimes make himone of the most dangerous prisoners. If we let him go and he were to-"_**

"I'll take responsibility for him!" Tsuna shouted once again, without thinking.

**_"Hmm?"_**

"I'll take full responsibilty for whatever he does!" Tsuna shouted. "If he does anything _I'll_ take the punishment for him."

**_"Understand Vongola. If you are seroius about this, his crimes will be yours. His fate will also be yours."_**

"I understand!" Tsuna's masculine voice rippled through the room.

_**"What? Why are you spoiling him?"**_

_**"Shut up. You're the spoiled one."**_

"Vindince!" Tsuna inturupted. The three forms turned to face the Vongola's direction. "Thanks." He smiled warmly, cocking his head to the side slightly. Even with his masculine features, he still looked adorable cocking his head to the side.

Many of the random mafia families got nosebleeds, even Mukuro, who was standing next to him.

"Mukuro, what wrong?" Tsuna questioned, seeing Mukuro turn suddenly to hide his nosebleed.

Mukuro pulled out a tissue out of nowhere, shoving them up his nose. "Why nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shrugged, thinking Mukuro was just being his usual stupid self.

**_"One more thing." _**

Tsuna looked up questionablly, thinking it would be something about Mukuro.

**_"About that collar. There's a flaw to it; do not let your anger get the best of you. Anger does not resonate with it. If your anger does get the best of you, there's only one thing that can stop you." _**It reached into it's pocket and pulled out a velvet bag. He tossed it in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna caught it, and opened it to reveal a silver key. The head of it was wrought into a heart, while the bottom part that actually unlocked the gadget was shaped into letters that spelled...

"Soul key?" Tsuna read aloud.

**_"Yes. Activate it."_**

Tsuna turned it upside down shook it, twirled it. _Nothing. _

"How?" he asked as a curtain of gloom enshrouded him.

"Useless..."

**_"Silence, have patience. Vongola, it is tranditional you give it to your right-hand man, or the person you trust the most; since they will be the only one who can stop you if you lose yourself again."_**

"My right-hand man, huh?" He turned in Gokudera's direction.

"J-Juudiame, I couldn't-" Gokudera stammered.

"Gokudera-kun. I acknowledge you as my right-hand man. _Please take it_." Tsuna held out the velvet bag.

Gokudera gawked at the bag. This was the first time the tenth had actually said he was his right-hand man with his own mouth. He felt a surge of pride as he walked forawrd and took the small bag.

"Juudiame, I accept this soul key." As he said it, the bag lit up, then dimmed slowly.

_Soul Key activated._ A voice was heard just as the light dimmed.

"How dramatic." Xanxus snorted, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Tsuna felt tired, his muscles ached, and he had a huge headache. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as he collasped in Gokudera's arms.

Reborn watched as a portal to another dimension was opened next to Ridoshori, chains dragged him into the care of Vindince, where he woud forever be tortured. The Vindince disappeared without a trace, and one by one, the windows and doors started to open. The mafia families who haden't fainted or pissed themselves at the sight of the Vindince ran out the door. _Wimps._ He thought as Yamamoto carried him over to Tsuna.

"Sawada!" Ryohei, followed by his other guardians (who weren't unconcious) ran over to Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Come on, Enma." Adhield urged.

"We'll see you again, Tsuna-kun." Enma promised as he followed Adelhield and his guardains into dark chilled night. A few flakes of snow had already began to fall.

Xanxus limped over to his guardains, growling at whatever medical team came near him.

"Boss, maybe you should let them help you." Levi said, wincing at hiis boss's limp.

"Shut up." Xanxus snarled, bitch-slapping Levi with one of his X guns.

"So, who's going to carry_ him_?" Fran asked flatly, pointing over to the unconcious Squalo.

"Maybe we should leave him." Bel suggested.

Viper yawned. "Maybe."

"Heartless!" Lussuria stuck out an accusing finger at the two.

"Stup the fuck up, all of you." Xanxus snapped, as he picked up Squalo, bridal style. "Lets go." They all followed thier boss out the door, not questioning his limp or how he was carrying Squalo.

"It's cold!" Lussuria whinned.

"Maybe your warm blood will heat you up." Bel sniggered, pulling out his knives.

"EEEEEEK!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chaoter guys, but hopefully I'll be able to post the next one by tommorow.

Also, I am being lazy and didn't really check for grammer mistakes..sorry if there are any big ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: This is my first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews :D Summary:Tsuna has defeated Enma(saved everyone from the Vindice including enma's guardians.) Shortly after tsuna decides he is weak and goes to train in Italy with reborn; Now after 2 years, he's back! Yes, more confident, stronger, and not to mention his looks have changed also.(He looks way hotter now XD)He is offical the successor of the Vongola, though he doesn't have full control until he's 18, which is sadly 2 years boxes have been sealed for the good of the Vongola, and not to long ago Lal mirch was chosen as the next sky arcobaleno. Futta has gone to Italy to study and I-pin and Lambo have been staying with Haru. Also new families are not meant to be OCC's, sorry but we must have new problems for the Vongola, thus new families.

Hibari, Ryohei,(Mukuro too?) are 17

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are 16

I-pin, Lambo are 6

and chrome is about..15? (since two years have passed)

* * *

(A/n:) Yea I kind of messed up the invitation date. Believe me, it was SUPPOSED to say the party would be on the 28th of December. sorry, I'll try to fix that..

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

-TWO DAYS LATER-

* * *

"Kufufufu. He's so cute when he's asleep."

Tsuna could hear distant voices, but couldn't make them out. There were two- one that talked slow, and very sly, while the other one was gentle and soft. He wanted to lift his eyelids, but they felt like wieghts. The voices became more sharp as Tsuna focused, pushing away his throbbing headache.

"If I kiss him, do you think he'll wake up?" The sly voice asked.

Tsuna would recognize that voice anywhere. _Mukuro_. His eyes fluttered opened, he stared at Mukuro who was holding a piece of string, then at Chrome, who was biting her lip cutely.

He felt a feathery feeling on his shoulders, and realized his hair was _really_ long. Just how long had he been asleep!

"Our little doggy is awake." Mukuro snickered.

"Doggy?" Tsuna growled. "What are you..." His gaze followed Mukuro's string, which was attached to a metallic choker he was wearing. Only remembering up to where the Vindince had showed themselves, he snapped.

He tried to rip the dog-like collar off, but it was stuck fast.

"Kufufufu."

"TAKE IT OFF, MUKURO!" He roared, tackling him.

"No need to rush, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Argh!" Tsuna let out a fusturated cry. Arguing with Mukuro was like trying to train your pet pineapple. How'd he get out of Vendicare anyways?

"G-Guys-" Chrome pouted.

"What's that face for, dear Chrome? Would you like to join?" Mukuro pinned Tsuna down just as the door flew off its hinges.

* * *

Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking down the hall of the Vongola mansion to Tsuna's room. They would be checking on him since he'd been unconcious for two days straight. As they approached his door, they heard arguing.

"Take it off, Mukuro!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto both blushed, both thinking pervetedly.

"No need to rush, Tsunayoshi-kun." Came Mukuro's sly reply.

Gokudera reached for the knob slowly.

"Argh!" Tsuna groaned.

Reborn smirked. "Looks like they've finally confessed thier love." Gokudera and Yamamoto both paled, deciding wiether or not to open the door.

"G-Guys-" Chrome squeaked innocently.

"What's that face for, dear Chrome? Would you like to join?"

Gokudera blushed harder as he imagined Chrome nodding her head with an innocent look. And her j-joining his boss and the pineapple.-And oh god, what was he thinking?

Reborn lost his patience and kicked the door open. Mukuro was on top of a shirtless Tsuna, while Chrome was hugging Mukuro's back, trying to pull him off.

Yamamoto stared at Mukuro, who was pinning down Tsuna. He blushed as he realized how- _vulnerable_- Tsuna looked. Pinned down and shirtless..His eyes ran down to Tsuna's torso. Since when did he get pefect abs? Not to mention, Tsuna's now waist-long hair was all messy-

A huge '**?**' appeared over Tsuna as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto get nosebleeds at the same time.

"Get off, you stupid fruit." Reborn instructed, transforming Leon into a riffle.

Mukuro was off in the blink of an eye.

Tsuna stood up,and flicked his long hair over his shoulders. "Mukuro put a stupid collar on me, gave me super hair growth or something-"

"Dame-Tsuna, do you really not remember what happened?" Leon transformed back to normal as Reborn spoke.

Tsuna stared blankly for a few seconds before widening his eyes. "The Vindince? And me sticking up for Mukuro's sorry ass...Dino!" He winced as the memory of him flinging Dino to the floor even though he was trying to help him filled his mind. "Where is he?"

"In the Infirmary. Along with Hibari, who had his lung punctured, and the ninth, who injured his vocal cords." Reborn noted.

"Ryohei and Lambo?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ryohei is helping in the infirmary, also that stupid cow is back at your house." Reborn informed.

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"You will be attending the mafia school in four days." Reborn added bluntly.

Tsuna face fell. "So soon?"

Reborn nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Dino-nii and Hibari-san." Tsuna grimaced.

"Boss! Me and Mukuro-sama got something for you!" Chrome called out sheepishly as she held out a small band with charms connected to it.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, gently taking it.

"H-Hairtie...just in case you decide to keep your long hair. I know how annoying it can get."

"Wow, Chrome. I'll wear it everyday!" Tsuna gave her a warm smile.

"Ahem. I payed for it." Mukuro cut in.

"You too, I love you both!" He waved as he ran out of the room. (**A/n**: Tsuna has the habit of saying 'love' instead of 'like', which is one of the reasons people think of him as an uke.)

"D-Did Juudiame just say...love?" Gokudera sweat dropped.

"Told you." Reborn smirked.

* * *

Tsuna tied his hair in a low ponytail as he approached the infirmary. Two doctors blocked his path just as he was about to open the doors.

"We don't allow half-dressed people in the infirmary." One of them said.

"Who are you?" The other one questioned.

"I-"

"A spy!" They accused in unison.

A beatiful pietite walked out just as they accused Tsuna. She glanced at Tsuna, then turned to the doctors and smacked them square in the heads.

"Ouch!"

"What the-"

When they saw her, they both squeaked, and raised thier hands defensively in front of them as if expecting her to hit them again. The nurse turned to Tsuna and bowed. "Forgive them Vongola Decimo. They're imbeciles."

"D-D-decimo?" They gulped.

"I just want to see my frends..." Tsuna explained, sweatdropping.

"Of course you do hun. Right this way, but here's a sweatjacket to wear. Those idiots weren't kidding when they said you have to be fully dressed to be in here." She handed him a white jacket(That coincidently had a '27' on it) and he slipped it over his head. As they entered, Tsuna could smell the aroma of different chemicals. There were alot of beds, but not many patients to fill them, which he guessed was a good thing. She stopped him in front of a curtain, then bowed as she took her leave. Tsuna pushed aside the curtain, and entered. A bunch of burly men were guarding a small bed, glaring at Tsuna as he entered.

"Sorry no visiters allowed-" Romario started to say, but once he saw Tsuna, he motioned for the rest of the bodyguards to make an opening. Dino was sipping on a coke, while petting Enzo with the arm that wasn't broken. He glanced up at Tsuna then sat upright, surpirsed.

"Oh hey, bro!" He greeted.

"Dino." Tsuna faked a smile, but Dino caught it instantly.

"Reborn told me you'd probably blame yourself for my arm, but don't worry about it." Dino assured.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. "Dino..you-"

Loud frantic cries were heard from a couple beds away. It turned ino shouting, and a man rushed past Tsuna, accidently bumping his shoulder, nearly knocking Tsuna over. It was one of the doctors Tsuna had met outside. His hyper Intutition told him whoever was in that room was someone he felt a sickening lurch in his stomach, and could feel cold sweat forming on his neck. What if it was Hibari? Or worse, the ninth?

"What's going on?" Tsuna recognized it as the doctor's voice.

"It's the patient! He's unstable!" It was a feminine voice, and Tsuna didn't recognize it as a voice he had heard before.

"Identify him." The doctor instucted.

"K-Kyouya Hibari, sir. We think its a heart attack or-"

"Quick, get my materials."

"Yes sir!"

"Kyouya!" Dino started to get up, but his men held him down.

"Please stay down! You're not healed yet." One of his men known as Bono begged.

"Tsuna! Please go check on Kyouya!" Dino shouted in Tsuna's direction.

"R-Right." Tsuna's voice wavered as he ran past the curtains, to the tent surrounded by assistants and nurses. He pushed past all of them, noticing Hibari instantly. He was being held down on his bed by at least seven people. Hibari was fought frantically on his bed, trying to sit up, gasping for air. His eyes were unfocused as he struggled against everything that touched him, now choking and sputtering for air that he could not seem to find.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna started to run towards the bed but was pulled by impossibly strong hands.

"Let me go!" he snarled, ready to sock the person in the face, he stopped as he identified the face.

"Calm down, bro!" Ryohei shouted, restraining Tsuna.

"Hibari-san is-"

"The doctors are takng care of that, calm down!" Ryohei assured. Tsuna stopped stuggling, already knowing Ryohei surpassed him in strength. He looked back at Hibari, who was still struggling against the hold of the seven assistants. He trashed, his unfocused eyes frantically scanning the room-_for something. _His face was so twisted in pain, he didn't even look like Hibari.

The doctor snatched a pair of defibrillators from the nurse, and rubbed the instruments together. He then looked over to his assistant, who shouted 'CLEAR.'

Hibari's chest jolted as he let out a surprised cry. He gasped for air, and Tsuna looked away as another 'CLEAR' was shouted. And three more. He winced as he heard Hibari suck in air desperatly, and then choke it back out, as if the air were posionous. He unconcoiusly squeezed Ryohei's hand. Every 'clear' that was shouted stabbed mocklingly at his heart; every wincing sound Hibari made tore at his head, echoing through his ears. He wished Hibari hadn't protected him, for everytime someone did they always ended up getting the beating Tsuna should've got.

_I went to Italy to train with Reborn not to be a burden...and in the end it just recoiled and slapped me in the face. Why am I so god damned useless when my friends need me?_

"I-It's not working!"

_And it's all my fault. Shit, shit, shit._

The doctor ran his fingers through his thin hair as he hastily rummaged through his other tools.

"Ryohei can't you do anything?" Tsuna urged.

Ryohei shook his head, hopelessly looking over at Hibari.

Hibari mouthed something inaudible as he took in another sharp breath of air, he turned his head so he was facing Tsuna. As his distorted eyes pierced through Tsuna, he mouth one more time; _'It hurts.'_

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna ran towards Hibari, slipping out of Ryohei's grip.

"Sawada!"

"Hey! Grab that boy!"

He was once again held back by assistants who were not as strong as Ryohei, though there was enough of them to stop him. Tsuna reached out for Hibari's hand, which was only inches away. He was close enough to brush against his fingers. Hibari struggled against the grips of the assisants, as if their grips were lacerating his body.

"Hibari-san, please don't die!" A tear ran down Tsuna's cheek. He reached as far as he could, but still all he could do was brush against Hiibari's fingers, helplessly crying out. _Man, I'm so close- these fucking assistants are in my way! _He shifted his wieght forward, hoping to free himself from the grips of the assistants, with no such luck. Though he did get a little closer, he could now brush up against Hibari's whole palm.

"Try one more time!" he demanded.

The doctor rubbed the defibrillators together, and waited for his assistant to the give the order.

Tsuna broke free, just as assissant shouted 'CLEAR!'

The doctor brought the the instruments down just as Tsuna caught Hibari's hand in his own. "I love you too much, Hibari-san! Please don't die." Tsuna whispered, as he felt the jerk of Hibari's chest.

* * *

Hibari opened his eyes, but could only see darkness that streched on and on. He stepped forward and fell-

-right into cold dense water, that dragged him down. He tried to fight his way back up to the surface, but the water was too dense, and his body was dragged down even further. He opened his mouth to protest, but the water rushed in his mouth, filling his mouth. His body panicked, and he automactically tried to swim back up, but shadows in the water held down his arms, cackling at his futile attempt. The darkness curled around his legs, immobilizing him.

_Air-_ he thought frantically.

He could feel himself starting to black out as he gave into the agonizing pain of the cold water filling his lungs. _If only there was 'something' he could grab onto- even a fragment of that 'something' would be enough._

_How pathetic. Am I dying?_ He wondered. His lungs were on fire, and he felt tired. _hmph. Pathetic. Truly sad._ He stared into the dark abyss under him._ I...don't want to die._

_"I love you too much, Hibari-san! Please don't die." _A voice shattered his thoughts. He then felt a small hand grasp onto his, and hoist him out of the frigid water onto something warm and soft. He looked up at his savior. His face was blurry, but he already knew who it was.

He snorted in disgist. _"You should've just let me die, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

The figure gave him a blurred smile. _"You know I couldn't do that, Hibari-san."_

Hibari gave him a scowl, but secertly felt a warm feeling as the boy said his name.

_"Lets go, Hibari-san." _The small boy grabbed his hand and helped him up to his feet.

_"Where?"_ He demanded.

The blurred boy laughed. _"To meet up with our friends, Hibari-san. Now stop being lazy and open your eyes!"_

* * *

Hibari's chest jerked once more, before convulsing. His breathing was heavy, as if he had just ran a marathon, then slowly, it started to even out.

"Did it work?" Tsuna questioned, looking at the Doctor impatently.

"Well-" The doctor's eyes widened as he saw Hibari's eyes bolt open.

"Wao." Hibari smirked, sitting up.

* * *

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out in relief. He embraced Hibari, squeezing whatever air he had left in him out.

"L-Let go herbivore-" Hibari hissed as pain shot through his lungs.

"You're going to kill the paitent!" The doctor fretted, prying off Tsuna.

"EXTREMELY TOUCHING!" Ryhoei sobbed as he wiped away his tears along with his snotty nose.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" A voice demanded from a couple beds down. It of course, belonged to the voice of Gokudera.

"Maa, Maa 'Dera. You should try asking more politely. "Such as using 'please' and 'thank you'." Yamamoto chimmed in.

"I know ways of making him talk.." Mukuro purred.

"M-Maybe we should just ask nicely like Takeshi-sama suggested." Chrome noted quietly.

"I'll handle this." came a childish voice from Yamamoto's shoulder.

Reborn let Leon leap off his fedora onto his arm, and shapeshift into a shotgun. He pointed it to the specialist. "You are now being held at gunpoint by the world's greatest hitman to tell where Dame-Tsuna is. If you do not reply within the next three seconds, you are a dead man."

"D-D-Dame-Tsuna? Who's that?"

"One."

"Ack! O-Ok maybe if you give me a h-hint!"

"Two."

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Thr-"

"What are you doing?" Tsuna ran over to the tent and saw Reborn along with his rain, mist(s), and storm guardains pinning a doctor against the wall, held at gunpoint. Gokudera looked over at him with a look that said _witness-must-die,_ but then gasped as he realized it was Tsuna.

"Forgive me, Juudiame!" Gokudera apologized as he banged his head repeatedly on the ground.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna assured quickly, helping Gokudera to his feet.

Ryohei also rushed out of the tent. "Is that Octopus-head I hear?"

"Don't call me that, turf-top!" Gokudera spat back the insult.

"You shouldn't move- EEK! I don't know!" Several thumps were heard inside the tent, along with squeals. _Jeez, its one thing after another!_ Tsuna thought as the group rushed past the curtains into Hibari's mini-room. The group stared at the unconcious bodies that littered the floor, then looked up to see Hibari who was cornering another innocent doctor. _What is up with everyone trying to kill these doctors?_

"What the hell is your problem?" Gokudera demanded, nearly tripping over an unconcoius body.

Hibari ignored them and loomed over the doctor with a scowl. "Where _are _they?"

"O-Over there!" The doctor pointed to a box to the far corner of the room.

Hibari stamped over to the box, and pulled out his signature silver tonfas. A small yellow bird also fluttered out of the bin, resting on his messy raven hair.

"He went crazy over those?" Mukuro snickered. "Kufufufu...what a loser."

At the sound of Mukuro's voice, Hibari snapped his head in his direction, a thick aura surrounded him. His aura stopped as he met Chrome's gaze. He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Mukuro, then Chrome.

"I must've hit my head really hard." Hibari snarled as his tonfas clashed with Mukuro's trident.

Reborn fired warning shots past the two, grazing thier skins. "I know you two are sworn rivals, but Gokudera has something he would like to share with everyone. Stop fighting."

The two reluctantly backed away from each other, muttering insults under thier breaths.

Once the room was quiet (or as quiet as it was going to get) Gokudera took out the velvet pouch, and pushed the key aside taking out a slip of folded paper. "I found this while I was looking at the key.." He unfolded the paper, and every (except for Hibari) looked over his shoulder to get a peek.

"Kufufufufu.." An evil smile crossed Mukuro's face.

"AN INSTUCTION GUIDE TO SAWADA'S COLLAR?" Ryohei read the Title.

"Commands can only be given by trusted people. Only works within a 15 meter distance." Chrome read the next part softly.

"Command #1." Reborn read. "Come, come."

Instantly, Tsuna's choker jerked forward in Reborn's direction and dragged him towards Yamammoto (where Reborn is resting) and stopped when the two were cenetimeters away.

"Erm..." Tsuna mummbled, prying himself from Yamamoto, who was chuckling.

"Interesting..." Hibari felt a smile creep onto the corner of his mouth. He snatched the slip of paper away from Gokudera.

"Hey bastard-"

"Command #2." he read. "Collar; punish."

"WHA-"

**_ZZZZZZTT._**

Tsuna felt his whole body crackling and immobilized for three, long, painful seconds.

"Will you stop that!" Tsuna cried once the shock collar had stopped.

"Next command." Hibari read, completely ignoring Tsuna's exsistance. "Collar: Restrain."

"GGg-ACK?"

The collar has abruptly tightened around his neck, and he fell to his knees clawing at the collar. It took five _unbearably _long seconds for the collar to loosen. As it did Tsuna dramatically gasped out for air. _What the heck?_

"Are you ok Juudiame? I'll personally assasinate him myself...Can you stand?" His right hand man bombarded him with questions as he helped him to his feet.

"Ow...I feel like a bad dog." Tsuna choked out.

Hibari scanned the next part._ To unlock collar: WARNING: DO **NOT** UNLOCK COLLAR UNLESS DIRE EMERGENCY. HAVE KEYHOLDER STAND CLOSE AT ALL TIMES._

_Yeah, whatever. _Hibari thought.

Step 1: Point key accurately at collar.

_Okay. Next?_

Step 2: Enshroud key in your flames.

_Done._

Step 3: Command collar to unlock.

Tsuna looked over in Hibari's direction just as he commanded the collar to unlock.

"Hibari, DON'T!" serveral voices cried out in unison.

"Unlock."

Tsuna fliched and waited for his sanity to be stripped from him. And waited.

"Defective piece of trash." Hibari tossed the key over his shoulder as Gokudera lunged dramatically to catch it.

"Note...only works for keyholder." Gokudera read, also catching the small slip of paper.

"Lucky for us." Reborn chirped, happy his theory had been tested.

"Why do you sound so happy about it?" Tsuna sweated.

"OH REALLY? I'll meet you there, Kyoko! BYE TO THE EXTREMEE!" Tsuna looked over just as Ryohei ended the call, and shoved the iphone back in his pocket. "Sorry guys, Kyoko wants me to get the groceries and fireworks for new years eve!" He left along with Hibari, who tried to limp away in another direction.

"Get away from me herbivore."

"Don't be shy, you and me can do some EXTREME shopping!"

"Should Hibari really be up and moving? I think he was limping." Yamamoto looked over to the doctor, who was still wimpering in the corner.

Gokudera facepalmed himself suddenly. "Oh shit, Bianchi's going to kill me for not getting her wine!"

"Aren't you a little young to be dri-"

Mukuro was cut off by Gokudera who was shouting and bowing at the same time. "Forgive me Juudiame! I should've done it sonner, but if I don't go get it now-"

"Well. _Rude_." Mukuro huffed, faking a pout. "Lets go dear Chrome. I haven't seen Chikusa and Ken with this body for so long..." Chrome nodded eagerly, and the two slowly started to fade away, then finally gone completely, leaving without a trace.

"We usally have alot of customers. Pops must be worried sick by now!" Yamamoto grinned and waved his farewell before taking off.

"How do I always end up alone with you?" Tsuna whinned as Reborn kicked him squarley in the head.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Lets go spend _quaility_ time with each other..."

"I'm not moving!" Tsuna insisted, clinging onto the table next to him.

"Now, Tsuna. Don't be like that- come, come."

"WAAAAH-" Tsuna was forcibily dragged to Reborn by his choker. "I DON"T WANT TO~~~!"

* * *

Dino, who was still wondering about Hibari a copule beds away, looked up.

"I could've sworn I just heard Tsuna."

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Yea just my imgination." Dino thankfully took the soda Romario held out for him.

* * *

Soo..? you think It was too long? TOO CONFUSING? rushed?

please comment in reviews. :D

Hopefully tommorrow I'll be able to get that New years chapter up..Crap, I haven't even started! T.T

Tell me what you thinkk 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

Yea, I tried to get this chapter in before New years, but couldn't manage to do it in time. Sorry D: Anyways, this chapter is just them hanging out before it turns 12:00am. The next chapter has pairings:

LalxCollonello

Allx27

96x69

etc.

Also, I was listening to the piano cover of 'bleeding love' cover by jordus on youtube. (I think we all know its by Leona Lewis)XD Though its autoplay and goes by itself I can't stop listening to it, one of my fav. songs.

* * *

Chapter 8: Happy New year's! Part.1

* * *

"Mhmm...yes, why I would love another bannana, Gokudera-kun. Oh no thank you, I don't like pineapples...hmmm...evil...pineapple! HELP! OW-"

Tsuna woke up to Reborn slamming the 100lb Leon hammer down on him. "What a dream." He mummbled rubbing the bump forming on his head. He looked over at Reborn, who had been staring at him with his cute kitty-smile the whole time he had been talking to himself. "What? You're creeping me out."

"Do you know what today is?" Reborn asked, his tone serious.

"New Years eve?" Tsuna hoped he was right. Since he'd just woken up yesterday he never really got the chance to look at the calender, but then again his guardians had been talking about it before they had left yesterday.

"Correct." Reborn said jumping onto his shoulder. "It just so happens that Gokudera is throwing a party at his house for all the guardians. Though he was being held at gunpoint to annouce it, he seemed pretty excited about it. Now go downstairs. I'm hungry."

"Gunpoint? Reborn if you wanted to have a party, you coulda just threw one yourself!" _The reincarnation of the devil himself. _Tsuna thought, heading downstairs for breakfast. He noticed Lambo stuffing food in his face while ignoring Ipin's scolds. He looked up at Tsuna and burped.

"Stupid Tsuna is finally up! Stupidera invited Lambo-san to a party!" Lambo looked pretty damned proud of himself, but caught Reborn's gaze. "I bet you didn't get invited Reborn! Gyahaha..." He suddenly flung himself at Reborn, who just smacked him away effortlessly.

"Ha t-that didn't h-hurt Lambo-san one bit...G-Gotta..stay...ca- BWAHHH!" He started bawling on the kitchen floor.

"Gokudera-san said he really wants you to come too." Ipin told Tsuna as he took a seat at the table.

Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder to the table just as Nana came in.

"Oh Tsu-kun, I was just about to go wake you up." She held out plates for Reborn and Tsuna who took them greatfully. "Oh dear." She walked over to the crying Lambo, and patted him until he hiccuped. "Lets go shopping before the party starts, we can go buy come candy." She smiled as she saw Lambo perk up at the sound of candy.

"Grape candy?" Lambo asked eagerly.

"Why yes." Nana grabbed her purse off the bar. "Anyone else care to accompany us?"

"Me!" I-pin jumped onto Nana's shoulders, making her giggle.

"I guess I'll come too, GYUA-ACK?" Tsuna's collar tightened as Reborn muttered something under his breath.

Nana looked over at Tsuna, who was waving his hands francially. She assumed he was waving _'goodbye, have a nice time.' _"Love you too, Tsun-kun." she called as she walked out the door.

"SHIT, REBORN. I REALLY WANTED TO GO!" Tsuna coughed out. He pulled down the collar of his pj's, revealing his metalic choker that had just loosened. _Damn this seal._

"If you went, you wouldn't be able to have a good time with your guardains." Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

Tsuna opened the door, waiting there was Gokudera snapping at Yamamoto for randomly changing the subject. When he saw Tsuna, his eyes lit up. "Hey Juudaime! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out until the party. I came alone, but unfortunately this baseball-baka saw me and started following me." His eyes rested on Tsuna's shirt and realized he was still in his pj's. "Oh! Did we come at a bad time?" He asked quickly. "Because I can just go-"

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna affirmed. "Come in, I'll be ready in just a second."

"J-Juudiame invited me in..." Gokudera eyes started to well up. Sure, he'd been invited lots of times, but it had been by Reborn or Nana. Of course, the only logical reason Tsuna let him in was...

_Come in, my one and only right-hand man. Dream Tsuna held the door open for Gokudera._

_Thanks, Juudiame._

_You deserve it for working so hard as his right-hand man. Dream Reborn assured._

_Dream Tsuna slammed the door on Yamamoto's face. That baseball-baka doesn't deserve the comfort of my home. Lets go upstairs so I can show you the list of 1000 reasons why Gokudera-kun should my right-hand man._

"I would love to see the list!" Gokudera shouted aloud.

Tsuna sweatdropped_. Maybe it's just something Bianchi fed him.._

When Tsuna was done brushing his teeth, and tying his hair in a low ponytail he slipped on black sweatjacket (that had a _randomly_ had a '27' on it) and a pair of gray jeans. The news had said it would be cold, but how cold could it possibly get? _Jeez, my bangs are getting long too_. He thought, sweeping them out of his face. In seconds, they were back again. He looked at the bathroom clock that read 10:36. Tsuna then climbed downstairs, Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder, listening to Gokudera who was talking about how awesome the party would be.

"Sorry it took so long." Tsuna apologized.

"It's only been five minutes, haha." Yamamoto laughed rather loudly.

* * *

Once outside, Tsuna wished he_ had _brought something warmer, it felt a little colder than 60 degrees. "So where are we going?" Tsuna asked, cutting in between Yamamoto's and Gokudera's agruing.

"Bowling!" Gokudera smiled proudly, holding up four bowling tickets.

"Where'd you get those?" Yamamoto asked, reaching out to get one, but Gokudera swiped them away just in time.

"Normally, I wouldn't infom incompetent boob like you, but..."

*Flashback*

"Happy birthday, Hayato!" Bianchi said as she handed him two presents. She wore her goggles so Gokudera wouldn't faint.

Gokudera scowled as he slowly opening it, hoping it wasn't anything girly which Bianchi tended to get him. It was worse; pancakes. Not just any pancakes, Bianchi's posion cooking. "The fuck-" He threw the contaminated food over his shoulder. "Are you trying to kill me? And who _wraps_ pancakes!" He reached over to his smaller rectangular present.

It was four bowling tickets that never expired.

"YOU KNOW I HATE BOWLING, DAMN IT."

"It's not the present that counts, Hayato." Bianchi face shadowed.

"Huh?" Gokudera looked at his sister in confusion.

"It's the LOVE put into the present. In fact, the presents don't ever matter! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE." Her eys twinkled as an imaginary Reborn appeared behind her. "LOVE IS THE ONLY THING THAT COUNTS. I hope this will be a life-lesson to you, Hayato." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"You just missed the whole point is that these presents suck ass!" Gokudera snapped.

*Present*

"Oh..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Touching..." Yamamoto sniffed, taking the Leon handkerchief from Reborn. Ew.

They arrived at the bowling alley, changing into bowling shoes and handing in the tickets. Reborn somehow managed to change into professional bowling clothes between the scene change. "Listen up fellow bolwers, this will be a bowling contest. The winner will get a special surprise."

"I'll try my best, Manager-sensei." Yamamoto clamped his hand into a fist.

"Reborn..when did you change into that?" Tsuna was already used to Yamamoto not being able to tell the difference.

"Don't worry, manager." Gokudera shadowed his eyes. "I'LL WIN FOR JUUDIAME! He'll be so proud of me..." Gokudera went off into another of his right-hand man fantisies.

"You too Gokudera-kun?" Ok, Yamamoto he could understand. But how could Gokudera not tell?

"I'll go first!" Gokudera annouced confidently.

"Maa, Maa." Yamamoto chuckled. "So competitive."

"Shut up! Here I go...!" Gokudera snatched a bowling ball and rolled it at a speed of 200mph. The ball veered off course, missing its target completely.

GUTTER BALL. The screen read.

"Hmm. Pathetic." Reborn said bluntly.

"What the-" Gokudera exclaimed in disbelief as a curtain of gloom covered him.

"Aw, it's ok 'Dera." Yamamoto encouraged, patting his shoulder.

"Screw you." Gokudera snarled. He grabbed another bowling ball, his belt glinted with resolve. "Buckle of the strorm version X." Gokudera taped on his dynamites, not caring the slightest bit about the suspious glances of random onlookers. "Rocket bomb, version X; homing missle." He then rolled the detonating ball towards the pins.

Tsuna and Yamamoto watched in disbelief as Gokudera rolled the explosive bowling ball. Reborn leened forward on Yamamoto's shoulder with interest.

**_BOOM._**

STRIKE. The screen flashed.

Despite the explosion, the pinsetter swept away the bowling pins, and set another set out pins out.

"Your turn, Juudiame." Gokudera handed Tsuna a blue bowling ball, acting as if nothing happened.

"Thanks..." Tsuna sweatdropped. "I'm not really good at bowling either.." He mummbled, walking until he was a foot away from the foul line. He aimmed carefully and concentrated. He started to roll the ball; nothing could break his concentration now.

"Dame-Tsuna, your shoelace is untied."

Tsuna looked down, and Reborn took this chance to replace Tsuna's bowling ball with Leon.

"Huh...No its not." Tsuna noted.

He noticed the ball felt slightly lighter, but shrugged it off. He was about to roll it, but made the mistake of glancing over at its...eyes?_ Wait, bowling pins don't have eyes!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Tsuna flung Leon (poor Leon) at the pins, suprisingly hitting a perfect strike.

"As expected of Juudiame, a strike on his first try!" Gokudera praised.

"Nice, Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Reborn frowned.

"Did you not see what happened?" Tsuna sweated, trying to recover from his heart attack. Leon crawled out of the way, dodging the pinsetter before it could sweep him away, he then crawled back to the comfort of his master's Fedora, his tiny body sore. Tsuna picked up another bowling ball and threw it hastily before Reborn could think of anything else like supergluing it to his hand or make him drop it on his foot. To his sursprise, it hit all the pins again and once again the screen flashed:

STRIKE.

"Amazing!" Gokudera and Yamamoto awed in unison.

_I offically hate bowling._

"My turn!" Yamamoto said, picking up a red ball.

"You'll never be as good as Juudiame!" Gokudera snorted proudly.

"Ha, Ha probably not." Yamamoto responded, laughing it off.

* * *

The bowling manager came out of his office, grunting. He had got alot of reports from his employees about a group of obnoxious teens, and a baby. How much trouble could they be? Poor manager had no idea who he was messing with.

"You'll never be as good as Tenth!" A snide voice shouted.

The manager looked over to see a group of three teens and a baby.(that had a uniform that looked identical to his) The teen with the threating tone had silver hair and a slight accent. Another tall teen with spiky black hair threw his arm around a tired looking brunette with messy mop hair, tied up in the back. The tall teen let go of the brunettte, and a baby that was resting on his shoulder jumped to the smaller boy. Grabbing a ball the tall teen walked up to the bowling line.

_Could these be the ones? _The manager wondered.

The tall dark haired one started to roll the ball, but then froze, his concentrated eyes showed a strange twinkle. He then took a stance that reminded the manager of a pitcher's in baseball.

_What a wierd way to play bowling._

"Ah Yama-" The brunette's eyes widened in realization.

The manager's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he saw the teen not roll, but throw- no, **_pitch_** the bowling ball at the pins, which cracked from the impact.

"YOU STUPID BASEBALL FREAK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ROLL, NOT THROW THE BALL!" The silver haired boy shrieked in exasperation.

The black haired teen scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ahaha, oops. I get carried away in that position."

* * *

Reborn was resting on Tsuna's shoulder listening to the bickering of Yamamoto and Gokudera when he felt a figure approach them from behind. Instinctively he transformed Leon into a pistol and aimmed it behind him, not even bothering to look back.

CLICK.

Tsuna turned to face the manager, sensing his approach as well. "Can we help you sir?"

The manager was staring at Reborn's gun, as if trying to decide if it was real or not. He then looked over at Tsuna, and his face became twisted with anger. "Please take your leave. YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS PINS!"

"Well about that-"

"GET. OUT."

They didn't have to be told twice, they changed thier shoes and hurried out of the building.

"Idiot, you got us kicked out." Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto.

"I don't think he meant it it." Tsuna sighed pulling the two apart.

"Now what should we do?" Yamamoto wondered aloud.

Gokudera glanced at his wristwatch. "Holy shit, how is it already 1:02?"

"I do feel really hungry." Yamamoto said, and as if on cue, his stomach growled.

"Tenth, I'll treat you to McDonalds." Gokudera said pulling Tsuna in the opposite direction.

(**A/n**:Yeah can you believe it? There are Mcdonalds in Japan.)

"You better be talking about me too." Reborn warned. Once again, during the scene change, his clothes had returned to normal.

"Of course, Reborn-san." Gokudera flashed a proud smile.

"Hey 'Dera!" Yamamoto called, running after them.

"This way!" Gokudera yanked Tsuna in the small fast food building.

"You forgot your-" The door slammed on Yamamoto's face, and Yamamoto's face smooshed as it slid slowly down the smooth glass. _Ow._

"Move!" he pushed an old lady out of his way to get in the front of the line. He looked over at Tsuna and Reborn, waiting for them to order. "Perfect. Just me, Juudiame, and Reborn-san...soon the tenth will be mine and out of the that baseball freak's evil grasp. He won't stand a chance. Heh heh heh..." He didn't even realize he was saying these things aloud, a creepy aura seeping out of him.

"Not to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt that will happen. Also, the cashier is waiting to take your order." Reborn asserted.

"R-Right!" Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts. "I'll take a cheeseburger, fries, Cola-"

"I'll take the number 7 along with a cup of espresso." Reborn infringed.

"I guess I'll take a cheeseburger also." Tsuna was looking over at Yamamoto, who was still outside recovering from the painful run-in with the glass door.

"So...two cheeseburgers, a coke, number seven, and a espresso?" The cashier repeated.

"Yes." Gokudera nodded quickly, for Yamamoto stood up and started to walk in.

"That'll be a total of 1,800 yen."

Gokudera dug in his pockets, to grab for his wallet, but to his surprise they were empty._ Must be in the back pockets._ They weren't. Gokudera frantically searched himself, making the cashier's eyes widen at the sight of bombs. "I know I had it just a couple of minutes ago-"

Tsuna looked over at Gokudera. "Anything wrong?"

Gokudera laughed nervously. "O-Of course not! Haha..."

"Looks like he forgot his wallet." Reborn noted.

"Oh really?" Tsuna looked over at Gokudera. "Don't worry, I can pay-"

"NO!" Gokudera shouted a little too loudly, and laughed it off. "Ahaha..I mean, no I know I have it."

"'Dera, you forgot your wallet back there!" Yamamoto ran up to the rest of the group, breathing heavily which was usual because of his athlectic abilites.

_whack. wham. pow. _Gokudera was mentally slapped with embarrasment, guilt, and anger. He gritted his teeth, and everyone nearly fainted in shock as he seethed, "Why, t-tha-thank *eye twitch* you, baseb- Takeshi." A forced smile was plastered to Gokudera's face, but his eyes showed '**KILL**'.

Tsuna backed away along with Yamamoto, absoulely terrified.

"N-No problem...ahaha *gulp* w-well Tsuna, k-kid, time to go find ourselves a table." Tsuna and Yamamoto scrambled off. Even Reborn, resting on Tsuna's sholder was surprised. (though he showed no hint of it.)

"Sir."

Gokudera's head did a complete 180, the rest of his body still facing the opposite direction. His creepy smile was still pastered to his face as he met the manager's eyes.

"Here's your ord- EYAHHHHHH!" The manager fainted on eye contact, and later he was found a vitcim of cardiac arrest.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and Gokudera looked at his watch. 6:30. They would have to start walking now if they wanted to get to Gokudera's house by seven, which was when the party started.

"So, what now?" Yamamoto asked lazily.

"Desu! Is that Tsuna-kun over there?" A voice called out.

"No, his hair is too long..wait, that's Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto!"

Two girls ran up to the group of boys. One had short honey-coloured hair and a sweet face, while the other bouncy girl had her brown hair tied back in a high ponytail.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" Tsuna greeted.

"Tsuna-kun! I knew it was you!" Haru squeezed Tsuna in her death embrace, Reborn managed to evade it by jumping on Gokudera's shoulder. Tsuna wasn't sure which was worse, his collar, or her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, let go of the tenth, you stupid woman!" Gokudera pried the two apart.

"Tsuna-kun what happened to your hair! Wow, its so soft! Cute hairite...it looks expensive." Kyoko tugged at his hair, making sure it was real.

"Ow-" Tsuna wasn't used to people touching his hair. He gently pulled away, looking over at his guardians for help.

"I put super hair growth in his hair, if I told you any more I'd have to kill you." Reborn surprisingly saved Tsuna.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but weren't we walking to 'Dera's house?" Yamamoto reminded them.

"Oh yea! Sorry, Kyoko-chan, Haru." Tsuna apologized.

"That's ok, Tsuna-kun. Me and Haru were on our way to get Hana so we could watch the fireworks." Kyoko and Haru waved to them as they left.

"Let's go." Tsuna urged. His chest hurt slightly at seeing Kyoko's face right before she turned to leave. It was filled with sorrow and worry. Maybe staying away from her was for the best.

* * *

"..." was Tsuna's and Yamamoto's reaction when they saw Gokudera's house. Tsuna knew Gokudera was rich, but not _this _rich. His house was a mansion, the front yard had mini-ponds and angelic statues. Every detail of the house was fancy, all three stories of it. He wondered why he had never been invited over. He looked over at Gokudera with awed eyes. Gokudera however did not return the look. His face was slightly sheepish, mixed with guilt.

"Are we going to stand here gawking or are we going to go in?" Reborn asked impatiently.

"Wow, 'Dera! You're house is amazing." Yamamoto breathed in all of the scene as the four started walking.

Gokudera took in a sharp breath and blocked Tsuna's path. "I"M SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU OR INVITED YOU OVER! BIANCHI SAID SHE WANTED TO KEEP HOW WE LIVE A SECERT! I'LL COMIMIT SEPPUKU FOR MY INSOLENCE-" He pulled a tanto (Sword used to commit seppuku) out of nowhere, but Tsuna snatched it away from him and sighed as Gokudera then started bowing.

"Please don't do anything reckless, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna helped him to his feet, his expression serious. "If you did something like that, I wouldn't forgive myself."

Gokudera's eyes sparked; but then dimmed as he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"I can't believe someone like you would go that far for love, Hayato." Bianchi appeared, luckily she was wearing her goggles.

"Egad." Gokudera flinched, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Reborn!" Bianchi cooed at the hitman.

"AM I AT THE RIGHT PLACE? HEY, IT _IS_ OCTOPUS HEAD."

Gokudera prayed it was just a random crazed street marketer passing by talking to his sushi, but he looked back, and of course It had to be- "Turf-head, say that again and I'll press charges for trespassing."

Ryohei completly ignored him. "Sawada! Master Pao Pao! Y-"

"Shut the hell up!" Gokudera barked, not wanting the introductions to last all night. He escorted everyone (reluctantly Ryohei and Yamamoto) inside his house.

The inside was more breathtaking than the outside. They were greeted by bulters as they walked inside (which Gokudera snapped at to stay away) aristocratic funiture filled the room, elegant potraits hung on the walls, but the thing that caugh Tsuna's eye the most was the piano in the middle of the room. It was a glossy black grand piano, the keys were bage, made with real ivory sparkled dimmly in the light. A single sheet of music rested on the frame of the piano.

"Wow, what a shiny paino!" Yamamoto commented.

"EXTREMELY SHINY." Ryohei added.

Gokudera looked over and flinched. The piano belonged to his mother, and he only played it when he felt something in his heart. Like a diary, on happy days, beautiful alluring music, sad days, heartachingly slow but meaningful music; angry days, the music would have it would be played sharply, though the notes were never misplaced. Not wanting to ruin the mood he nodded, hoping someone would change the subject.

"Why don't you play it for us?" Bianchi suggested.

_Damn that witch..._

"Maa, 'Dera that sounds nice." Yamamoto chimmed in.

Gokudera looked over at Tsuna, who was looking at him eagerly. Inwardly Gokudera sighed; he couldn't dissapoint his boss as the right-hand man. "Okay." He walked over to the piano, lifting off the keyboard guard. He absoluelty _could not _mess up in front of the tenth.

_Ding dong._

"Ill get it Master Gokudera." One of the bulters replied.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

He sat down on the wooden stood, posioning himself so his back was erect, and his fingers were posioned right for the first few notes. His mother had taught him how to play this piece when he was little. He hoped he still remebered how to play. _I can do this_, he assured himself.

As he played the first notes his hands flicked flawlessly over the keys rythmically. He tapped his feet quietly along, keeping his steady beat. The next small part was just a series of Minors. He pushed harder on the next set of keys, and they crescendoed along with him, gradually get louder. As it did, the beat picked up. Though the song had a playful tone to it, the piano's tone was sad and filled with grief. Gokudera's hand ran across the instrument exquisitely, never missing a beat. He always had a little trouble mixing the majors with the minors, but he managed to render the piece without any mistakes. _Phew. _

The last notes were played much slower, and the notes got longer and longer until they were synchronized together as the ending note. The whole song had been heartbreakingly beautiful, it ended just as strongly as he had started. Gokudera looked over at the stunned onlookers, who were all staring at him, speechless.

"Wow, that was superb." A soft voice broke the stunned silence, snapping them out of thier thoughts. They all turned to the raven haired girl with the pineapple haircut.

"Chrome? When did- how did-" Tsuna wondered how long Chrome had been with them.

"I ran the doorbell like five minutes ago..." Chrome explained. "Mukuro-sama was with me, but he forgot something and had to go get it."

"Oh yea, now I remeber the doorbell ringing just as Gokudera-kun started his song." He turned back to Gokudera, "That was amazing! I've never heard anyone play like that in my life."

"R-Really?" Gokudera could feel his lungs surging with pride.

"You sounded like a professional, 'Dera." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"A professional TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei added.

"Damnit, will you shut up turf-top! You sound like a retarted echo, only one whose obsessed with saying EXTREME in every damned sentence!" Gokudera groaned. He would've been perfectly fine with only the tenth's praise.

"Dame-Tsuna, check the front door, the doorbell rung again."

"I didn't hear anything." Tsuna protested. Leon was transformed into a baby-sized Katana that Reborn held to Tsuna's neck. "Okay, Okay I get it." He walked over to the entrance, opening the door reavealing Adult Lal, Colonello, Fon, Lambo, and (regular) Dino.

* * *

Phew...It took my WAY longer than I thought it would. I got caught up with launchin fireworks. :DD. I know this will be a fail, but I'll have the next chapter up by tommorow or Sunday. Technically it will still be new years. Tell me what you think in Reviews Xd...Also note: Once school starts I won't be able to give regular updates because my school starts at 10:30 and ends at 4:00 but I don't get home til around 6:00...Fml. Mukuro will also appear in the next chapter. RnR. please XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy new years, everyone! I know this chapter is late...oh well. The pairings for this chapter as you know are: ALLxTsuna Lalxcolonello ChromexMukuro and probably other pairings too; this one will probably be a long one and hopefully I won't go past 5000 words, its just annoying opening new files to upload.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

RECAP:

_"Dame-Tsuna, check the front door, the doorbell rung again."_

_"I didn't hear anything." Tsuna protested. Leon was transformed into a baby-sized Katana that Reborn held to Tsuna's neck. "Okay, Okay I get it." He walked over to the entrance, opening the door reavealing Adult Lal, Colonello, Fon, Lambo, and (regular) Dino._

* * *

"Hey Maggot!" Colonello grinned at Tsuna.

"Lets us in, its cold." Lal Mirch pushed past the group to get inside.

"Hey, young Vongola." Adult Lambo greeted.

Fon gave him a warm smile.

"Sup, bro?" Dino's arm was no longer in a cast, but of course his men weren't with him and instead of walking in, he hit the door frame.

"Why are you all in your...adult forms?" Tsuna asked, he closed the door after them. "Well except for Dino-nii."

"Well, that creepy Verde gave us a potion that ages us temporairly, a few hours at the most." Lal explained. "We weren't going to take it but he assured us he'd already used Skull as a test rat." She crossed her arms, glaring at adult Lambo who whimpered behind Colonello. "We _had _a dose for Reborn but that idiot of a cow took it."

Reborn transformed Leon into a scythe. "Did he now?"

"Eep! Stop being so mean! Colonello-san protect me!" Lambo cried.

"Hey Juudiame!" Gokudera rushed into the room. "Oh, hey guys..." He warily glanced at Lal and adult Lambo. Lal scared the living shit of him while he couldn't stand the adult Lambo, he looked over at Tsuna at continued. "We're about to play party games, sis is trying to get everyone to drink even though they're all underage.." The group followed him into the room, where Bianchi indeed was holding out (unopened so it wasn't poisioned) wine and vodka. One of the bulters were strangely putting serveral chairs in a circle.

"Master Gokudera, the chairs are ready." The bulter said in a slightly brittish accent.

"Okay, good. And stop fucking calling me that!" Gokudera stood proudly in front of the chairs. "First game of the night will be-" he pulled a radio out of nowhere. "Muscial chairs!" Everyone stared.

"That's for little kids!" Lambo protested.

"THS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"Shut up! It can be for teenagers too!" Gokudera barked, slightly blushing.

"Then me and Bianchi and me will be in charge of stopping and playing the music." Reborn noted. He grabbed the radio and hopped to the nearest table, a lovesick Bianchi following him. The other three acrobaleno, Dino and Tsuna and his rain, mist, storm, sun, and thunder guardians stood over the chairs. He nodded for Bianchi to start, she pressed play and a happy melondy started to play as the group walked awkwardly around the chairs.

Reborn clicked the 'stop' button and watched as everyone shoved each other for a chair. Colonello was almost thrown across the room for 'accidentically' sitting on Lal's lap, Gokudera had managed to take a seat in time, along with Tsuna and Yamamoto; Ryohei was arguing with Lambo about cheating, Dino had tripped over the leg of a chair at the first few notes of the song and was sprawled across the floor, while Fon and Chrome were gesturing for each other to have a seat.

"I instist, gentle mist guardian, you take the seat." Fon gestured.

"N-No you." Chrome bowed.

_BANG._ "Everyone, we are moving onto the next game." Reborn annouced as light dangerously glinted off Leon.

"R-Right." Gokudera gulped. "Next game will be- he poined to a huge table in the center of the room next to his grand piano and held up a bottle. "Spin the bottle!" Everyone took a seat, nervously glancing at one another. Bianchi hoped she would get a chance to kiss Reborn, Colonello with Lal, and Tsuna just hoped to Kami-sama that the bottle wouldn't point to him. "This bottle is made to spin by itself randomly." Gokudera explained putting the bottle in the middle. He pressed a small button on the side of the bottle, and it began whirrling, until it slowed to a stop. One end pointed towards Yamamoto while the other pointed to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto held out his arms, while half of Tsuna's face was shadowed with disgust.

"Maybe we should respin-mfphh!" Yamamoto pressed his lips against Tsuna cutting him off. Tsuna tried to protest, but accidentally slipped his tounge in Yamamoto's mouth and traced every corner of his mouth. Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise, but reciprocated by kissing him back just as tenderly. The whole group leaned forward in disbelief. An heavy aura seeped into the room.

"LET GO OF TENTH YOU ***** ass mother F***ing man-whore baseball faggot ***** shit!" Gokudera ripped the two apart.

"Still violent as ever, Stupidera." Adult Lambo picked at his bleeding ears.

"Next spin." Reborn inturpted the brawl; he pressed the small button on the bottle and it spun wildly on the table, slowing down. The end with the cap pointed towards Chrome while the other end pointed to a gap at the table, between Gokudera and Lambo where no one was sitting. She silently sighed in relief, but suddenly her eyes widened at the mist starting to form in the empty spot.

"Kufufufu...Am I interpting anything, Vongola?" The mist took the shape of no other than Rokudou Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome was somewhat relieved but nervous. She hoped he didn't notice the bottle pointing at the both of them. Sure, she liked him (had a HUGE secert crush on him) but why would Mukuro want to kiss a worthless girl like her? She blushed and fummed at the same time, deep inside she wanted to shout, 'Oh look Mukuro-sama, the bottle has landed on us! lets k-k-k...'

"Let's kiss!" Mukuro squealed as his mismatched eyes gleamed eagerly, noticing the bottle. _He said it!_

"Well, go ahead." Reborn urged as everyone stared at the two expectantly.

Mukuro slithered over to the adorable Chrome, who looked as if she were about to faint. Watching the two interact, Chrome looked like a helpless bunny, while on the other hand Mukuro looked like a fox who was examining his prey before he ate. He leaned over to kiss her since she could only stare at him with her wide amethyst eye. Mukuro kissed her slowly, his lips compressing against her soft flawless lips. Mukuro's tonuge entered Chrome's mouth crevice, he slowly curled his tounge around hers, knowing she was not as experienced. His hands that hand been cupped around her cheeks made thier way down to her neck, taunting her as they slowly brushed by. Being the sly perverted pineapple he was, his hands started rummaging and groping her petite body, she tensed at first, but then relaxed as his tonuge conforted her mouth, warming every single corner of it. As he leaned closer for more heated kisses, thier bodies brushed together.

_Mukuro-sama.._

_My dear Nagi..._

"We're right here, Hey." Colonello announced, sweatdropping.

Mukuro's hand slid in Chrome's uniform and she blushed furiously, but did not break the contact of thier bodies. He leaned closer, and the chair creaked slightly underneath the wieght of both of them.

Reborn held up a sign that read 'Good kids don't do so!'

Chrome and Mukuro were sharing disturbing loud butterfly kisses. Chrome looked as if she were unsure how to preceed, but Mukuro approached her nonchalantly, as if teaching her how to kiss step-by-step. She started to get the hang of it, forgeting all about the people who were watching; she was in her own little world with her caring Mukuro-sama. His kisses gradually become more frequent, she panicked slightly, what if she messed up? Mukuro's kisses slowly down slightly as if reading her mind. She mentally squeaked, embarrased but happy Mukuro had choosen her.

Inner Chrome

"Eek!" She flapped her hands wildly around, blushing furiously. _He's really kissing me! What if I accidently bite his tounge, or worse, 'kyaaa' outloud! I wonder what Mukuro-sama is thinking right now... _Inner Chrome slapped her hands to the side of her head, and tugged at her hair, ripping clumps of it out as she inwardly 'kyaa'd. She couldn't tell if the heat coming from her body was because she was blushing so hard or for a different reason...

"Well, while those two youngers are having fun why don't we play the next game?" Yamamoto suggested._ Ew, youngers? He sounded like a pedophiler..._

"Yea, that sounds fun." Dino agreed.

Reborn whispered something in Bianchi's ear and she nodded. "Me and Reborn will be hosting the next game. Any complains and you will be forced to eat my wonderful cooking (poison cooking) at gunpoint. "Follow me." The group relunctantly followed her into a room that was decorated in a mini-bar, everyone took a seat at the bar intaking how fancy it looked.

"The next game shall be-" She pointed to the bartender, and everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

"Holding your liquior contest, herbivores." Hibari held out moonshine, firewater, vodka, and mixed alcohol. "I'll be the judge since I don't drink." He grunted.

"None of us can drink!" Tsuna argued.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said calmly, looking at his student with his emotionless face. "Do you remember what Bianchi said about those who complain?"

Tsuna flinched. "Yes..."

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Gokudera demanded.

Ignoring Gokudera, Hibari put out small glasses in front of everyone. Fon nodded in aknowledgement, Ryohei thanked him to the EXTREME, Gokudera snapped at him(Almost getting himself bitten to death if not for Reborn firing warning shots) Lal and colonello thanked him, Lambo whimpered, Dino flashed him a smile, Yamamoto a grin, and Tsuna whinned about being underage. Reborn along with Bianchi refused, claiming they would also be hosting the liquior contest.

"Young Kyoya, what's the prize?" Lambo asked.

Hibari, Reborn, and Bianchi smirked at the same time. Which was NEVER a good sign. Reborn held up two tickets to the most expensive amusement park in Japan, which was famous for being a place where many confessed thie love. Only few people had enough money to purchase the tickets, nevertheless, it was visted by hundreds of rich people each year.

_I could go there with Kyoko._ Tsuna thought blushing.

_I'll win and take Juudiame there, and win his heart. _Gokudera showed a determined twinkle in his eyes.

_Heh. I'll definitately win and win Kyoya's heart. _Dino snickered to himself.

_Wonder if they have grape candies. _Adult Lambo thought as he picked his nose.

"But remember what happens if you lose." Reborn pointed to Bianchi, and everyone shuddered. "Now, you will start with moonshine." Reborn poured the shots, he secertly slipped a different alcohol in Tsuna's cup. Fon caught, it but stayed quiet, he looked around but no else seemed to notice. "The rules are simple. When I give the signal, you take the shots. Whoever takes the most shots win. I'll notify you when you're time is up. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Go."

Tsuna gulped down the liquior, but almost choked it back out because it had been so strong. As the liquid went down his throat, he felt a burning sensation, his head throbbed and he immediately felt dizzy. _Should moonshine be this strong? _He wondered as Reborn poured him aonther shot.

"Drink up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's smirk grew.

He chugged the liquior hoping if he got it down faster it wouldn't affect him, which was the complete opposite of what happened. His whole world swirled underneath him, he felt sick and wanted to barf his head off. Reborn gave him another shot, and Tsuna fought to keep himself from barfing it back into the cup. His mind felt like it was floating away from his body, which he could feel swaying. He giggled. The ground was now swaying dangerously below him.

Dino along the whole room was looking at Tsuna, who was giggling while trying to gulp down his fourth shot. "Whoa~~!" He would've fell out of his chair if Colonello hadn't caught him.

"Jeez kid, only after three and a half shots?" Colonello held up Tsuna, who was talking to his headband with glazed eyes. He picked up Tsuna's shot glass and sniffed it, pulling away instantly. "Ew! What the hell is this stuff, hey?"

"Mr. headband...*hic* I love you..."

"Juudiame?" Gokudera ran over to his inebriated boss, Since he had only taken two shots of moonshine he was still somewhat sober. "Are you ok..? You don't look so good."

Fon sniffed the remaining continents of Tsuna's cup and crinkled his nose slightly at the sudden smell. "Reborn, could this be pure everclear?" Everyone looked at Reborn in horror. _WHAT?_

"Yes." Reborn didn't even try to deny it.

"Why?" Colonello put one hand around Tsuna to hold him up, and the other hand was secured around his headband that Tsuna was trying to grab. Reborn shrugged, not looking the least bit guilty. He looked over at Lal who glaring at him. _Was that jelousy he saw? _Tsuna was wriggling in his arms, complaining about how the headband had dumped him. "Stay still- whoa!" He watched helplessly as Tsuna slipped out of his grip and stumbled over to the door. Surprisingly he kicked down the door and ran out, giggling like he had gone bonkers. "See what you did? What if he gets alcohol posioning or something!" He scolded at Reborn.

"Juudiame!/Bro!/Young Vongola!" Adult Lambo, Gokudera and Dino ran after him.

"Ahaha that silly Tsuna-" Yamamoto stifftly fell backwards, unconcious._ Guess he's not used to drinking._

Meanwhile, Ryhoei went to puke, and Hibari left in between the scene change along with Fon.

"Come on." Reborn hopped on Bianchi's shoulder. "Lets go find that damned-Tsuna."

Colonello turned to Lal. "Should we go help?"

"No." She didn't make eye contact.

Colonello touched her shoulder lightly in concern. "Hey you don't look so good yourself." Her burgandy eyes were droopy and her cheeks were tinted. "You're...drunk?"

Lal rolled her eyes. "Teensy bit maybe." Her words came out slurred as she replied. She shook off his hand, "Colonello you idiot. You said you'd play with me." She leaned forward so thier faces were inches apart. "Play with me." she growled.

"Y-You need some rest." Colonello tried to push her away but she pushed back with equal force, anchoring herself. _Has she always looked this beautiful? No, No! She's drunk, hey. Ok...calm down._ He made the mistake of looking up. Her silky azure hair glimmered softy in the light, her wine coloured eyes were glossed over; she was wearing only a tank top and shorts, showing off her perfect curves. She kissed Colonello softly, breathing his name under her breath. He pulled away abruptly, this wasn't right; he wanted to be with her when she _wasn't_ was half drunk in a stupor. But he could smell her perfume teasing his nostrils. He felt his pants get tighter._ God damnit._

"B-Bro...-urghhhh" Dino stopped, doubling over to vomit, the liquor was beginning to set in. "Uh..." The room began to spin around him and the last thing he remembered was Gokudera and adult Lambo resting him on the nearest couch. Gokudera was yelling at one of the bulters to check his condition and Dino's whole world went black.

"We'll never find the young Vongola!" Adult Lambo whinned. He was completely sober since he had only took a sip of the moonshine. HHe glanced at Gokudera, who was leaning against a wall trying to shake off his headache. "Are you listening Stupidera? EEK-" He was silenced by Gokudera pulling out his dynamites. They checked the living room, which was a BIG mistake on thier part. A certain evil pineapple was well- touching the other innocent pineapple known as Chrome inappropriately.

* * *

Tsuna was actually leaning on the balcony railing, mesmerized at the fireworks that lit up the pitch-black sky. They made screaming sounds as they raced up the sky, then exploded into dazzling multicolored sparks; some even formed shapes. Still not in his right mind, he reached out to grab them, but he coulcn't reach. Hmm..maybe if he leaned a little further...He leaned so his body was half way over the balcony and reached out once again, with the same results. He was about to pull back when he felt his head throb so badly he blacked out for a milisecond, losing his grip. He felt the gravity pull him over, still dazed all he could do was stare blankly in front of him waiting for the impact of the fall of three stories. A sturdy hand from behind pulled him back just in time and Tsuna turned to see who it was.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna stumbled over himself, falling into the embrace of Fon.

"No, It's me, Fon, young decimo." He helped the swaying Tsuna so he was leaning over the balcony rail properly.

"Oh...I knew you'd come, Hibari-san." Tsuna yanked Fon's braid.

Fon sighed, and gently pulled away from Tsuna. _No point in arguing with a drunk. _"There's only three minutes until midnight, Tsunayoshi." his fingers curled around Tsuna's hair that was tied into a messy low ponytail. He had the urge to braid it, it was much like his own, healthly, if not a little messy, but still clean. "Have you decided on your new years revolution?"

"I've never heard of that game before." Tsuna replied purring at the slim fingers combing through his locks.

"How does your head feel? I'm surprised you're not vomiting or unconcious yet." Fon chuckled.

"I threw up like five times already. Gokudera-kun's slaves are going to be mad when they find the puddles." He groaned holding his head.

"They're called bulters." Fon corrected. Tsuna nodded but stared forward as at least a dozen fireworks were set off at the same time. They bursted, leaving colorful streaks that slowly died out. Exicted shouts were heard in the distance as two more large ones lit up the sky, the light illuminated the brunette's and red acrobaleno's face. Thirty seconds until it was offically next year. I'll make Tsunayoshi's New years special he thought as he grabbed his waist from behind; Tsuna leered at him with blank eyes. "Hibari-san?"

"Call me Fon." He instructed smoothly, pinning him to the railing.

"Fon." Tsuna echoed blankly.

**The count down to the new year had started.**

* * *

10...

Mukuro and Chrome (who had moved to the couch) were now both half dressed, Mukuro looked as if he really didn't give a damn (which he didn't) while Chrome who was underneath kept looking around to see if anyone else was going to come in. She didn't realize Gokudera and Lambo were in the room when Mukuro had been giving her a hickey; she only noticed it when the two ran off with nosebleeds. She let out a surprised squeaked as Mukuro started to undress the rest of her. _This wasn't even thier house! _

"I love you. You are my one and only dear Chrome." Mukuro breathed softly in her ear. She let out a small surprised cry as his hands wrapped around her waist. His groin brushed against hers, as he leaned over and licked her neck tenderly. _This was going to be a good year.._

* * *

9...

"Ow! Fuck, Colonello. I told you not so hard!" Lal snapped.

"Well you want me to pull it out? First you complained about me sucking to hard while I was giving you a hickey, my tounge tasting like Reborn's, how would you even know...? Now this.." Colonello shifted so he was holding her against the bar. "Woman.." he muttered under his breath.

"Say that again I'll make sure you never have kids." Lal sweeped the tousled hair out of her face.

"Then we'll have to adopt some."

**_WHACK. _**

"O-Ow." Pouted Colonello. (Rough sex ftw?*)

* * *

8...

"How romantic." Bianchi was holding Reborn to her chest as they stared at the fireworks.

Reborn stared into the distance as Bianchi snuggled into his messy black spikys. He felt soft lips brush against his small neck. "Indeed."

* * *

7...

"HEYYYY! BOSS? YOU OK?"

"Gimme somemore vodkaaa fucking stupid ass wife. I WISH I NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Xanxus bursted out in hysterics.

"What are you talking about Boss? Also you've already had 7 canteens of it!" Squalo shouted back.

"I DEMAND A FUCKING DIVORCE! I HATE YOU!" Xanxus roared.

"We were never together!" Squalo exclaimed.

"Oh no he _didn't_." Lusssuria narrorated, holding a camera up to the two.

Xanxus and Squalo turned around, cracking thier knuckles. They cornered Lussuria. "N-Now, Now Squ-kun...b-boss. You w-wouldn't hurt your o-own daughter, w-would you?"

"He adopted?" Xanxus closed in.

"Yep." Squalo replied, as the two pounced.

* * *

6...

"What are you doing here, Ushishishi? I thought you were dead; The boss really kicked your ass."

"Cut the crap belphegor. I, the newly crowned prince(was his new years revolution) shall take your princess. hehehehe." Rasiel's smile was impossibly wide.

Unfortanuately Fran walked in at the wrong time. "Hey, Bel-sempi..." His gaze caught Siel's but remained emotionless. "I was going to tell you Lussuria is getting his ass handed to him in a brown paper bag.." He slowly started to back out of the room, but Siel disappeared and reappeared next to the door, slamming it shut.

"Now there is no escape for ANY of you, Gaahaaa!"

"Bel-sempi, what is he going on about?" Fran asked monotonusly.

"He wants you to be his princess." Bel giggled.

"We'll fight 'til the death to claim the princess." Siel smiled like the cheshire cat from _Alice and wonderland._ "Once I win, I'll have LOTS of fun with your princess- slowly torture you-"

"Take the damned frog." said Bel.

"Have a honeymoon-" Siel froze. "Wait- you're serious?"

Fran looked over at Bel. "I should've expected this from a fake prince like you." He pretended to pout, though his eyes remained dull and flat.

"Ushishishi... what did y-"

"Shut up Belphegor, come here princess." Rasiel cut in.

Fran and Rasiel dodged Bel's knives in the nick of time. "You." He pointed at Fran, "I _am_ a real prince for your information." His gaze snapped into his brother's. "Never. EVER. Cut off a prince a prince off while he's talking." The two ran into the night, dodging Bel's blades.

* * *

5...

*HURL*

Ryohei leaned over the toilet, vomiting his ass off. "Maybe I should've listened to Hibari-san...I won't drink again to the EXTREME. O-Oh...BLUGHHH-"

Meanwhile a bulter stood outside the bathroom door, absoulted horrified that he would have to clean all that up.

* * *

4...

Enma stood looking out a Shimon Manison, staring out the window to look at fireworks. _I wonder how Tsuna-kun is doing..._ He walked over to the table next to him, taking a cold slice of pizza. He wasn't used to the taste of Italain food, though he couldn't say no to Adelheid when she brought it in. She had also told him he would be leaving the country soon, for a mafia school that would either be in Italy or the U.S. 'Hmm.' his hand reached for the glass of wine alongside hs pizza box. A smile crept at the corners of his pout, forming an 'Enma' smlie.

* * *

3...

Hiabri lied on the roof of Namimori, lazily watching the fireworks. His Hi-bird fluffed his feathers on his chest, chirping at the loud noises. "Yes." Hibari grunted in agreement. "I'd bite the fireworks to death if I could. They're too loud."

* * *

2...

"Wow, It's almost the new year!" Haru squealed.

"Happy new years." Hana blew into a party streamer flatly.

Kyoko clapped her hands together as she counted the last few seconds of the year. "3...2...-"

* * *

1...

Fon pop kissed the glassy-eyed Tsuna at the exact time the year changed.

"Happy new years, Tsunayoshi." Fon smiled.

At that moment, Tsuna let the effects of the alcohol sink in, blacking out in the red acrobaleno's arms.

Fon glanced up; "Happy New years to all you readers also!"

* * *

Yea, late update... my bad. :D

Review please...Happy (late) new years! Hope you all found your new years revolution. XD

*Ftw=for the win, (Just in case you didn't know.)

Sorry for any major grammer mistakes!^.^ And maybe its just me but do I use commas too much...?

Also , I'm probably going to wait til this story gets more reviews, so depending on the amount of reviews, I'll update sooner. Coming up is when Tsuna and Guardians attend the mafia school. I have some classes, but I only want *6* or *7* so..mind helping me? ^^

1. hitman ROTC (Reserve Officer Training Corps, a military-like class)

2. Chemistry (Get to blow things up!)

3. History (Just some history about the mafia *yawn*)

4. Combat practice class (like gym; I'll probably include it anyways.)

5. Self-defense(how to defend yourself from mafia criminals...walking in a forest..*burglar sneaks up* either kick his balls in, stab them with random item, (oh look- *house key shank*)etc)

6. Reflex training (games used to help reflexes paintball, lasertag, etc)

7. Future mafia training (helps train skills later in life: cooking, sharing a plastic baby to show parenting skills(pairings will mostly be decided by you) etc.)

8. Herbology (U.M.A gardening teacher who has a forest-like classroom learn how herbology can help you in the wild, used for food, healing, potions, and posioning)

9. Drama (acting class warning: if you chose this there will probably be some fluff)

(tell me if you think of any other classes. )


	10. Chapter 10

I can't seem to find a summary that fits the story so I change it constantly. Oh well, you'll have to deal with it until I find one that fits. Xd. It's not like I read the summary...I just look at the pairings. Hmm, I'll try this one. XD -favs TsunaxG, Tsunaxreborn...etc-you get it. ;o I hope you know I read ALL of your reviews because they really help me focus on what I need to work on and what I'm doing right, please don't be afraid to comment because negative or positive it helps me focus...ALOT. This chapter is just about...before Tsuna and his guardians leave.

FavouredANIME : I loved the idea of them going to a mafia school and wondered why not many write about it, Thanks for your review and the good luck! SubScript: I usally write my stories down on paper before typing them, when I'm typing I get more ideas and add 'em in.:) Kirei Ryuusei :Ooh Thanks for some ideas :D It's getting hard to decide what to put in since if they have more than 7 classes it will be long and boring..Xd. I was thinknig about that for health class too lol. Once again thanks for you ideas and review. Arami-re : Too far? Hmm..-rereads- Nawh just them kissing half naked...XD but I still might change it to M, thank you very much for your review, glad you liked it. I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi : One: I love your name. XP. Two: so true XD. Shiary: I don't want to say you are my fav. reviewer (I love my Reviwers equally, really!) but thank you SO much for your ideas, I'm going to steal the torture class and gun rebuilding class, your ideas were awesome X3 Thanks for your ideas & review if you have any more please don't be afraid to tell me. Even though it might make it even harder to choose since there's no many..:D amal-rukia : Yea one of the best pairs, thanks for reviewing! ^.^ LaCremeLaVanille : I always loved his headband, appearently so does a drunk Tsuna..I wanted to put Adult!reborn in this chapter but he would rape everyone. Kidding...(thats Mukuro's job:D) Imma probably include him a bit later. Sherry Leblanc: Hmm..maybe I should include history :o..So many to choose from! Xd Happy late New years :-3 .twilightserius: Of course they will X3 Thanks so much for reviewing.bluedot: Oh really I was thinking that, probably 6-7. Thanks for review.!

Hope I got everyone, i first I wondered why some authors wrote in that format, its messy, but it saves space and time. Like I said I will try my hardest to update weekly, 'cause I'm caught up on school work on weekdays. Hope you like this chapter,

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Say your goodbyes.

Two days had passed since new years; tommorow Tsuna and his guardians would be leaving for Italy. All of his guardians, (he wasn't sure about Mukuro's or Hibari's condition), had called him to tell him they had packed. Reborn had informed Nana the week they had first came back from Italy, and not him. What a _dependable _tutor. He hoped Chrome had convinced Mukuro to pack...Hibari on the other hand he could never tell what he would do. Meanwhile Tsuna was trying to gather the courage to...

"Why can't Ryohei tell Kyoko-chan we're leaving?"

"Because I told him not to, Dame-Tsuna."

"...I hate you Reborn."

Reborn ignored him and knocked on the door of the Sasagawa residence with his tiny fist. The door swung open and Kyoko walked out, beaming as her gaze met Tsuna's. "Hey, Tsuna-kun!" She gestured him inside the house, tugging at his wrists. Reborn jumped on his student's shoulder just as he was dragged inside, groaning under his breath.

"Mom, Daddy! I'm brought a friend!" She called.

"That's great, sweetheart." A male voice called back.

"Hold on, Kyo-kun I want to see them!" Another high-pitched voice called. A plump woman who had similar facial features as Kyoko as well as her honey-coloured hair peeked her head around the corner and noticed Tsuna. She squeaked and ran up to him, embracing him as if he was a long-lost son.

"Mom-" Kyoko pried the two apart blushing while giggling.

"My, I'll leave you two alone." She bowed and gave a a small wave before scurrying away, clapping her hands in excitement. Tsuna mentally sweatdropped, getting déjà vu of his enthusiastic mother. He followed her down the hall; he noticed her house had a original theme, the paintings on the wall were all of temples and famous singers, her wallpaper was bage like the old people had in nursing homes, the house smelled just like her. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, it was a sweet fragrence that wafted into your nostrils.

"Here's my room." She stopped in front of a fuchsia-colored door and slid it open.

Tsuna slowly walked in, luckily there was no bras or 'girly' underwear lying on the floor, though make-up and hairbrushes littered everywhere. Posters of the Japanese Idol Masahiro Nakai* hung on the walls, texbooks were neatly stacked in the corner of the side of the room. She pulled out a small table and chairs that looked like they could be used for dolls at a tea party.

Tsuna was slightly uneasy, he was afraid the tiny chair would break if he sat on it, meanwhile Reborn hopped on one without hesitation, and Kyoko sat on her's without a second glance. Tsuna sat on his, and it broke right under his ass. _Of course._

"Tsuna-kun. I'm so sorry!" She helped him up.

Reborn sneered at him. "Once a Dame-Tsuna, always a Dame-Tsuna."

"I know you loosened a screw before I sat." Tsuna used all his willpower _not_ to roll his eyes at Reborn. "I'm not stupid."

"Hmm. Looks like I'll have to step up if you can see through this level of pranks." Reborn mentally began scheming while Tsuna paled.

"So what did you want to want to talk about, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko looked up expectantly and a wave a guiltiness washed over Tsuna.

He looked over at Reborn who simply nodded. "Did Ryo-nii tell you he'd be leaving tommorow?" She looked surprised and shook her head no. "Did he tell you...how long?" His eyes bored into hers, she pondered for a split second as if trying to remembering if he had or not. She shook her head.

"No...brother just said it was for training." She said quietly, looking down; an awkward silence followed.

"Kyoko."

"Yes?" She looked into Tsuna's careful caramel eyes. They were strong, and even though they might look cold and emotionless to another person, she could see how tender they were; laced with anguish. He was grimacing, and she could see a noticable scar on his left cheek, if you looked close enough you could see the dented lines of marks from stitches. "Are you hiding something from me Tsuna-kun? Is it about the mafia?" She put her hand over her mouth in concern. He slowly closed his eyes and a small crease formed between his eyebrows, which happened when he was stressed.

"My guardians and I..." His eyes opened slowly. "are leaving for Italy tommorow." He felt a knife stab and twist through his heart as he watched Kyoko's expression fall; tears formed on the brim of her eyes, threatning to fall.

She quickly wiped them away, and forced a smile. "O-Oh...how long?"

He knew this was coming, but still felt the lump crawl into and get stuck in his throat. "I-" his mature tone cracked into a whisper as he saw a tear run down her delicate face. "Kyoko-?" He was never really good when it came to girls crying, let alone Kyoko. He cradled her in his chest, rocking back and forth slightly.

"He will always be Dame-Tsuna when it comes to love." Reborn looked over as the door opened. "Never forget to lock the door."

"HEY SAWADA! KYOKO!" Ryohei noticed Kyoko sniffling while holding onto Tsuna. "Kyoko? ARE YOU CRYING?"

She pulled away quickly, rubbing her eyes. "N-No onii-chan!" She lied, "Tsuna-kun was helping me get out a...eyelash that was making my eye water." As soon as she said it, the look of worry dissapeared from Ryohei's eyes.

"Sawada you're so kind!" Ryohei gave Tsuna a hard slap on the back to congratulate him, knocking the wind out of him. "So what'd you come over here for? EXTREME MAKEOVERS?" He asked with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

"Actually, Ryo-nii me and Kyoko were talking about us leaving tomorrow.." Tsuna said the last part quieter than the rest, like he was afraid someone else would hear him. He could feel Kyoko shift uncomfortably next to him.

"I'VE PACKED EVERYTHING! I"M SO EXCITED TO GO!" Ryohei babbled on what he would do when he first got there. Kyoko nodded sadly; not being able to take much more of the eccentric family, Tsuna made up that had needed to go check on the other guardians.

"Ciao, Ciao!" Reborn chriped his goodbye from Tsuna's shoulder. As the two got outside, Reborn's pacifier lit up for a split second, warning another acrobaleno was near. Tsuna turned his head ninety degrees so he was looking at Reborn perched on his shoulder.

"You can show yourself now." Reborn noted nonchalantly. If you were a normal person you would've thought he was talking to the air; but just as he said it another small infant appeared a few yards in front of Tsuna. He wore a large black jacket that covered his clothing as well as most of his face; only the bridge of his nose and small lips that were formed into a pout were visible. Under each eye there was a purple triangle tatoo. The infant sighed.

"I'll be so glad when I finish making the seal that hides my presence as an acrobaleno." The baby known as Viper mumbled.

"What did you come here for Mammon?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn. I can't remember. Perhaps a tip-" he narrowly dodged an oncoming bullet from Leon.

"We don't have time for your games." Reborn said sharply, cocking the gun, aimming it at Viper threateningly.

"Yare, Yare. I guess I could make an exception." Viper gulped inaudiably. "I just finished checking on all of Tsunayoshi's guardians; they're all ready." He slowly dissapeared.

"Wait- All of them?" Tsuna was surprised Hibari was packing without a fuss; but Viper had already left.

"Saves you time." Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder onto the cement. "Go finish packing Dame-Tsuna."

"Are you going somewhere?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow in suspiousion.

"To see Verde." He hopped off before Tsuna could ask any questions.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned to see Kyoko running in his direction. He thought about running off before she could catch him, but that would make even more problems. She ran up to him, panting slightly. "I wanted to give you another charm."

Tsuna dug into his pocket, taking out the charm Kyoko had made for him two years before. "Kyoko, it's alright I still have your other one-"

She gasped. "You still have it?" She watched him nod and put the charm back into his pocket carefully. "I still want to give you this.." She pulled out a white knitted mini-pouch with golden japanese symbols sewn onto it; the charm was filled with small crystals and smelled like vanilla. "I made it while you were gone and never got a chance to hand it to you." She blushed as he slowly took it from her, his eyes flickered with amusement.

"Kyoko..." He paused and slipped in his pocket. "Want to get some ice cream?"

* * *

Yamamto had just finished stuffing his father's kantana in his suitcase. He considered not bringing it all, but his father insisted, and Reborn told him they were going on a Vongola private jet so they were allowed to have weapons. Yamamoto scratched his head, thinking about how Italy would be; he had never gone there, but heard it was a great place. "I wonder if everyone else has finished packing." He chuckled to himself and looked over at the clock.

5:42

The day had passed by pretty quickly, he had occupied himself with helping his dad prepare the sushi for customers since it was probably going to be a while before he got back. Now thinking of it, Tsuna or Reborn never told him how long they'd be staying. His thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice.

"Takeshi! Help me with these customers!"

He set his suitcase on the bed where he wouldn't lose it. "Coming Pa!" He ran down the hall into a sidedoor that led to the kitchen. He put on a apron ready to start preparing the meal but his father came in. "These are special customers, Takeshi. I would like you to be the one asking the orders." Tsuyoshi helped his son untie the apron, and Yamamoto walked out to see who the 'special customers' were.

"Hey, Yamamoto!/Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna and Kyoko greeted.

"Yo! Tsuna! Sasagawa-chan!" Yamamoto grinned. "How's your date?" he asked, earning a blush from the both of them.

"It's not a date." Tsuna denied.

"Me and Tsuna-kun were just hanging out." Kyoko added, blushing. Well, they had eaten ice cream, kissed_ two_ times (pop kisses) and went to the movie theaters to see _Inception_, but she still refused to refer it as a date. After all, it'd, be useless falling in love with Tsuna since he was...she shook her head to brush the thought away. She glanced over in his direction, he was laughing at Yamamoto's joke, his velvet voice vibarating as he did. His untamed hair stuck out messily in different directions, his bangs had grown so they covered parts of his face, the rest of it was pulled back into a low ponytail, bound by a silver band he told her he had gotten from Chrome and Mukuro(who she saw seldomly). His facial features had become more sharp, his eyes were calm and carefully and when he smiled you could point out numerous scars. He was still just barley taller than her, but she could tell it had became more built. Looking at his beautiful figure made her heart hurt.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kyoko asked suddenly.

"Down the hall three doors to the right; make sure it has the number three on it, because theres another door next to it that leads outside." Yamamoto pointed over to the corridor, and she nodded heading over to it.

"She seemed distaracted.." Tsuna gaze followed her until she dissapeared down the corridor.

"Maa, she was staring at you while we were talking." Yamamoto grinned as he saw red creep onto Tsuna's face.

Kyoko stopped in front of the restroom with a plaque that had a '3' symbol on it. She looked over at the next door; hadn't Yamamoto said it lead outside? Surely a few seconds outside couldn't hurt. She opened the door and walked out, the temperature dropped immediately. The door had lead out into a small alley; on the other side of it she could see the lights of the cars passing by_. Well, time to go back inside._ She thought. She grabbed the door to open it but it was locked. _Great. _She heard a rustling sound and flinched.

"Hello...?" Kyoko looked around but saw nothing. She tied to convinced herself it was just a rat but she heard soft cackling. "W-Who's there?"

"There she is." A sly voice snickered.

"All alone." A rough voice added.

Two figures stepped in front of a street lamp. The raspy voice belonged to a tall dark-skinned male with platinum hair while the other sly voice belonged to a slim pale-skinned greasy man with a row of sharp teeth like a shark. Kyoko knew right away they weren't human. "What do you w-want?"

"You, dear." The sly one started to slither over to her.

"Eek! Tsuna-kun help me!" She backed up against the door she had came from, shivering from fear and the cold night. The greasy one stopped in front of her, laughing at how pathetic she looked.

"Maybe if your a good girl and come along silently.."

"Freak!" She yelled. "Stay away from me!"

"That hurt my feelings girl..." he hissed.

"Shut up and just grab her, dumbass." The other one croaked.

Kyoko screeched as the tall one forcefully snatched her wrist and started to pull her. "Let me go! Tsuna-kun!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Kyoko thought about biting his arm, but a gunshot sounded throughout the alley, echoing. She could feel the grip on her arm slip and then a thud of a body hitting the floor; she looked down to see it was the body of the sharp toothed man.

"Y-You are-" The blond dark-skinned male didn't get to finish, another shot was heard and blood gushed out of a small hole in his head. He dropped dead.

Kyoko shakily looked up at her savior. He was a tall man with sharp features, his face was perfectly symetrical and would've looked godly if it wasn't formed into a scowl; it was flawless along with the rest of his well-built slender body. He wore a suit that looked quite expensive, a sophisticated aura clung to him. His hair ebony spikes were tucked under a fedora with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. He turned to face Kyoko and gave her a light smirk. She watched as his long curly sideburns bounced back into place.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, cocking her head to the side.

The man's smirk subconciously got wider. _She's been hanging around Dame-Tsuna too much, she acts just as girly as him_. He thought. "I can't tell you that."

Kyoko was surprised at the sound of his deep baritone voice, she never thought someone so perfect could walk the face of the earth. "Oh too bad, I wanted to thank you properly." Her lips formed into a small pout as she looked up at the man.

_Yup. Definitly too much of that no-good Tsuna in her._ Reborn menatlly smacked himself from the déjà vu. "Shall I escort you back?"

"The door is locked...and I don't want Tsuna-kun to know I was out so I don't want to go to the front door..." Kyoko watched as the man strode past her, transforming his green gun into a picklock. He unlocked the door with ease and held it open for her.

Kyoko ran inside in relief. "Thanks mister-" But the strange man along with the bodies of the people who attacked her were gone, the alley was empty. She shrugged it off and ran back to where Tsuna and Yamamoto were, hoping she hadn't been gone too long.

* * *

"You're so kind, Reborn." A voice snickered.

Reborn (is back in his infant form because he had only taken a small dose of Verde's aging potion) transformed Leon into a pistol aimming it towards the rain arcobaleno. "Colonello, are you aware of how annoying you are?"

"I won't ever let you forget it, hey." Colonello grinned.

* * *

Gokudera was shoving multiple things in his suitcase like there was no tommorow.

"Dynamities...check. Clothes...check. Extra food, medical equipment, and hair ties for Juudiame...check. Posion cooking...ch-WAIT, WHAT THTE HELL? SIS!"

* * *

Hibari neatly organized his clothes, putting each one in by alphabetical order of the brand. "Dickies...Fruit of the loom...Hanes..." he made sure they were all in order.

"Kyo-san." Kusakabe sweatdropped.

"What?" Hibari zipped the remaining contents of his suitcase. He held out his finger, offering it to his Hi-bird that gladly landed on it. He looked over at Kusakabe who was sweating, while making a somewhat puzzled expression. "What it is?" He repeated with more force.

"I just wanted to ask...is there a reason you're packing here instead of your house..? I mean I know you have to leave tommorow and everything..I thought non-related school items were against the, you know.." Kusakabe laughed nervously as a dark aura seeped out of Hibari. "I'll shut up now, Kyo-san.."

Hibari had the urge to take his tonfas out of his suitcase and bite Kusabake to death for questioning him, but restrained himself. He was _never _going back to that house...ever again. His mother was gone, and his father was a drunk who used to..."Kusabake."

"Yes?" Kusakabe tensed, waiting for Hibari to bite him to death. It never came. "K-Kyo-san?" He stammered as Hibari slowly walked up to him.

"Hold out your hand." Hibari demanded.

Kusakabe held out his hand obidently held out his hand as he looked at Hibari expectantly. His boss's face was bland except for the flicker in his eyes that Kusakabe had never seen before. It was sadness, loneliness, and...worry? "Are you ok Kyo-san?" He asked quickly, pulling his hand away, not used to the emotion in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari's dark aura came back. "Hold out your hand..." Kusakabe gulped and did as he was told. He slipped a pair of keys in his subordinates...no, _friend's _hand and sighed in aggravation. "The keys to the reception room. While I'm gone, you will be in charge; any herbivores who disrupt the peace of this school, bite them to death."

Kusakabe smiled as Hibari turned his back to hide his slight blush. "Will do, Kyo-san."

* * *

"M-Mukuro-sama, have you finished packing?" Chrome asked, peeking her head in Mukuro's ruin.(room) Mukuro hadn't heard her, he was too busy stuffing a suspious amount of pineapples in his suitcase. She wondered what he could be doing with all those.

Mukuro zipped the duffel bag, and then peered around the room to check if any one had seen. He noticed Chrome was staring at him. "Woah- You scared me, dear nagi..." He was sweating like crazy, hoping she hadn't seen him. "Kufufu..How long have you been..standing there?" He pushed the duffel bag behind him.

"Mukuro-sama.. What are you doing with all those pineapples?" Chrome asked softly.

"T-Training..yea that's it. F-For..Kufufu- illusions." Mukuro gave her a sly smile.

"You're not l-lying to me, Mukuro-sama, are you?" Her huge eyes welled up with tears, and Mukuro gave in, knowing he had lost.

He sighed. "Nagi, please don't share this information with anyone...especially that skylark. I'd never live it down." Mukuro shuddered slightly at the sight of Hibari towering over him, taunting 'pineapple head no.1' over and over again. "Lately I've been having wierd cravings for pineapples."

"Pffft." Chrome couldn't help but let out a small laugh that broke out into giggles as a curtain of gloom covered Mukuro. An imginary Chrome joined Hibari's taunting.

_Poor, Poor Mukuro._

* * *

Though these chapters sometimes seem pointless, you need 'em to fill in some gaps for later...Anyways I bet you are all ready for them to get to the mafia school already. X). Tell me what you think and I'm trying to update as fast as possible, really. This chapter was supposed to come a little later but your reviews encouraged me to stop procrastining and just get it over with! Hopefully the next chaper they will finally get to the school, for crying out loud. Sorry for any grammer mistakes, I did check over most of it though.

*Masahiro Nakai- don't know many details, just googled it and found out he was a japanese Idol. I hate when my info isn't accurate...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks ALL who reviewed, those really make my day. I've pretty much made up my mind on the classes. Special thanks for those who helped me with ideas for the stories. Also I checked over my other chapters and could barley read them T.T ew.. why didn't you tell me there were so many grammer mistakes...I'll try to edit those. I'm so glad they came out with chap. 321 for the manga, wish the chaps could be more longer though. X'C...Hope you like this chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any part of it what-so-ever!

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome to Italy

Tsuna was sitting on his suitcase while trying to zip the overstuffed bag; his petite body wasn't helping one bit. He pushed down with all his wieght, and successfully managed to glide the zipper along the rest of the suitcase. He cursed Reborn for making him bring unnesessary things such as a trigoloy to 'a dummies guide to controlling flames/flame spells/flame weapons(and more!),' along with Reborn's items. Tsuna never knew a person was allowed to carry so much weapons, where did Reborn get all of this stuff anyways?

"Done packing, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn was sitting on his nightstand, eating his as well as Tsuna's breakfast.

Tsuna noticed a black mini-suitcase next to Reborn. "Why am I carrying your stuff if you have a suitcase there?" he demanded.

"The things in this suitcase are my essential items. The things in your suitcase are useless unloaded fake guns." Reborn informed.

"Why...did you make me cram them into _my_ suitcase then, Reborn?" A vein throbbed on Tsuna's temple.

Reborn finished the last bites of his toast. "It's fun to watch."

"You...devil." Tsuna couldn't even put his tutor's evilness in words. He walked out of his room and descended downstairs hoping he could at least his breakfast in peace. "Kaa-san, is breakfast ready yet?" he called. Lambo and I-pin were already up, eating.

"It should be on the table, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna looked where he normally sat; instead of a plate, Reborn sat licking his stubby fingers. "Reborn, where is my breakfast?" _And how did you get downstairs so fast?_

"Where do _you_ think it went?"The corners of Reborn's lips curled into a cute kitty-smile as Tsuna gave a sigh of defeat. The doorbell rang and He jumped on Tsuna's shoulder, already knowing who it was. "Answer the door, Baka."

Tsuna obediently walked to the door, thinking it was probably one of his guardians. Surpisingly it was (Adult) Colonello and Ryohei. "Hey guys?" He was about to gesture them in, but they were already in, not waiting for approval. _Well._

"HEY SAWADA." Ryohei was more jumpier than usual, if even possible.

"Here you go Reborn, Verde finished it last night." Colonello handed a small black case to Reborn.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Tsuna asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Reborn opened the black case and revealed cylinder vials that were filled with a green subtance and were placed in velvet; held down by straps. A small plague labeled the contents as _'aging potion, effects depend on the amount taken. Warning: Do not take more than one vial at a time.'_ "Did you bring my ferrari, Colonello?"

Colonello paled. "Maybe you should let me drive, hey."

Reborn frowned. "Nosense. It's my car." He slipped one of the vials out of the straps, and popped off the cork.

Tsuna watched as Reborn took a sip of the suspious liquid, maybe Tsuna had imagined it; but a flicker of revulsion flashed in Reborn's eyes for a split second. The next thing he knew, something heavy fell on him; making him yelp in surprise. He tried to sit back up, but it felt like Reborn had pinned him down with the 1-ton Leon hammer; he could literally feel his spine snapping. (maybe Reborn shouldn't have been on Tsuna's shoulder when he drank the aging potion) He turned his head around as far it could go, and saw a rather...seductive man sitting on his back looking down on him also, his lips curled into an amused smirk.

Ryohei had stopped shouting loud 'extremes' to gawk at the man sitting on his boss, while Colonello rolled his eyes, mumuring 'show off.'

"W-Who the hell are you? Get off me!" Tsuna tried to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks but failed miserably. The man sitting on him could've been the devil himself, he was drop-dead gorgeous. To make matters worse, he was staring at Tsuna like he was watching one of his favorite T.V shows.

"Geez, Dame-Tsuna I thought I taught you _not _to freak out like this." The man slowly got off Tsuna, brushing himself off and readjusting his fedora. "Verde could've at least improved the taste of the potion."

Tsuna's widened in desbelief and caught sight of the yellow pacifer secured arond his neck. "Reborn..."

"Is that one of your friends, Sawada?" Ryohei had snapped out of his gaze as well.

"Let's get going; grab that stupid cow on your way out. We're going to the airport." Reborn ignored the two and took the keys Colonello held out, walking outside to the ferrari parked in the front of the house. It was a glossy black, outlined with orange paint and neon lights. Colonello and Ryohei followed him, trying not to drool all over themselves.

Tsuna had gone inside to say bye to his mom and get Lambo, who was still stuffing his face with food. His stomach growled at the sight of it and he silently cursed Reborn for taking his breakfast. He walked into the kitchen where Nana was starting to clean up breakfast plates, humming. "Kaa-san, Rebo- my friend...is going to drive me and Lambo to the airport."

She turned around and gave him a soft concerned motherly smile. "I'm so proud of you Tsu-kun; you've become a man. You remind me of your father..." A her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, with a romantic look in them. Tsuna really wanted to tell his mother he didn't care for the bastard, but the way she'd always perk up when his name was heard, it made _his_ heart feel good. Reborn had told him the night before that Iemitsu had a very long, painful story on _why _he killed Enma's parents, but wiether he believed that or not, it was up to him. Tsuna blushed as she embraced him, but then hugged her back, knowing he wouldn't be able to do this for a long time. "Love you, Tsu-kun."

"I love you too, Kaa-san." He whispered.

"Oh my, you're voice has gotten deeper!" She giggled, making him blush again.

"Kaa-san..." Once she let go of her embrace she waved as Tsuna walked into the other room, to inform Lambo, who burped while rubbing his satisfied tummy.

"Say excuse me when you burp!" I-pin scolded.

"Excuse you." Lambo stuck out his tounge.

"Lambo, it's time to go." Tsuna came up behind the two.

"Yay! Lambo-san gets to go on the big white flying thingy!" Lambo jumped into Tsuna's arms happily, but Tsuna sighed and explained they'd have to drive to the airport first. Of course Lambo didn't hear, he was too busy taunting I-pin.

"Be safe Lambo." I-pin blushed softly as she kissed Lambo's cheek.

"Eww Lambo-san has cooties!" Lambo blushed also, not knowing how to respond. Tsuna ruffled I-pin's braid and waved his farewell, heading out to the black and orange ferrari. He blushed as Reborn motioned him to sit in the front. He handed the whinning Lambo to Adult Colonello who was strangely quiet. Tsuna was puzzled by the way the ferrari's doors opened, instead of opening out they opened upwards; he sat in the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt, scooting as far away from Reborn as possible.

In the back seat, Colonello was nervously looking over at the sun guardian, who seemed unfazed by the while situation and was rolling down his window. If you ever wanted to hitchhike, **_never_** take a ride from Reborn, no matter_ how _tempting it was. The Vongola boss, the thunder and sun guardian were about to find out why.

Reborn put the keys in the ignition and turned them, swtiching the car in reverse as he backed out of the driveway. He then switched the gear to _drive _and the car's tires screeched as Reborn sped down the road. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tsuna grip the corners of his seat nervously, he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Ryohei had opened the window shouting a few 'Extremes' at passing by cars while Colonello was gripping onto Lambo nervously. _Maybe I should drive more often_, he thought as he ran a zoomed past a red light.

"Reborn you just ran a red light." Tsuna noted.

"And?" Reborn was texting on a green phone, not paying the slightest attention to the road.

_You'll kill us all! _Tsuna sweatdropped.

Reborn sent the message, and looked up swerving suddenly to the right, then to the left. "What the-" He was suddenly cut off by a silver corvette, who had not even bothered to turn the his turn signal on. _The nerve of some people. _A vien throbbed on his forehead as he rolled down his window.

"Watch it, ASSHOLE!" He snarled, loud enough for the person in the car in front of him to hear him. Surprisingly the person in front of them rolled down thier window all the way, and gave him the birdy. Reborn seethed, his aura was so powerful it enshrouded the whole car. "Hope you like visiting hell, bastard."

"What the-" The person in the corvette cried bullet holes cracked his back window, he squealed as he heard his tires blow and his car spun out of control. Lucky for the corvette driver, unluckily for Reborn, a cop behind the two had seen the road rage; he grabbed his radio and switched it to 'talk.'

"Sir, pull over immediately!" He called over the intercom, advancing towards the vehicle.

Reborn ignored the lower-class cop, going back to texting on the phone Leon had tranformed into.

_Reborn, you're late. The plane will take off in twenty-five minutes._

_I know. And stop writing everything out; u sound like an old person who doesn't know how to txt._

_I am an old person who can't text, my subordinates are texting for me right now._

_I'm on my way, Nono. And how do you know when the plane will take off? You're in Italy._

_Hyper Intuition. It also tells me Tsunayoshi is having a fun time while you're driving._

_I prefer calling your hyper intuition 'stalking.'_

"Reborn watch out, Kora!" Colonello warned. Reborn looked up just in time to swerve out of the way of an oncoming truck. "Dumbass can't even tell on what side of the road to drive on."

"_You're_ the one driving on the wrong side of the road!" Tsuna snapped. "And you have like three cops chasing us."

"Pretty lights..." Lambo stared out the back window at the sirens on top of the cop's cars.

"I've never been in a car chase! THIS IS EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"My stomach." Colonello put his hand over his mouth.

"Try it and you'll be cleaning the vomit up with your headband." Reborn threatened.

"This is your last warning!" An intercom threatened. "Pull over your vehicle **now**!" Another one added.

"So. They think they can catch the world's greatest hitman?" Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes.

"Reborn, please just pull over." Tsuna begged.

"Then we would miss or plane." Reborn noted, flooring the gas.

* * *

Gokudera was pacing impatiently back and forth, trying his best to ignore Yamamoto's babbling, Hibari and Mukuro fighting while Dino was tryinig to break the two up(failing miserably since his men were not present at the moment) and Chrome's sighs. Dino had his men drive them to the private Vongola airport, and it had been like this the whole trip. Gokudera was waiting for his boss, just wanting to get on the damned thing already. His eyes were pools that reflected dysphoria; before he had came here, he had visited his mother's grave and put brand new white roses on the tombstone. How it hurt so much to see her death marker, he always thought death was something parents told kids to scare them, something artifical. Since he didn't want his mother to think he had forgotten about her while he was gone, he had asked Shamal to replace the flowers every month or so. His thoughts were interupted by a ferrari that screeched, stopping inches away from the group.

"J-Juudiame? !" Gokudera gasped as people scrabbled drunkly out of the car like it was on fire, all holding thier stomachs and covering thier mouths.

"Wimps." A handsome man wearing a fedora climbed calmly out of the front seat. Gokudera knew the man looked familiar but just couldn't put his finger on it.

Everyone's eyes widened as the man's masucline features shifted into rather _cute_ ones, and he slowly shrunk until he was his 'normal' infant acrobaleno self. "Looks like a sip only lasts thirty minutes." Reborn made a mental note to himself.

"A magic trick!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Lets go, we're already late." Dino had finally broken up Hibari and Mukuro, who were feinting at one another, seeing if they could make the other flinch. The others agreed, letting the flight attendents take thier bags and they climbed up the jet bridge to thier flight. They were escorted into first class seats and thier luggage was piled on selves above the seats. Hibari sat near a window in the back isolated from the rest of the group growling at Dino who attempted to approach him, while Colonello sat next to Reborn, Yamamoto managed to convince Gokudera to convince him(Don't ask how..), Chrome and Mukuro sat all the way in the front, while Ryohei sat with Lambo in the middle; Dino sat two seats away from Hibari, which was the closest he was ever going to get to him without getten bitten to death. Tsuna also sat next to a window, not really wanting to be near anyone at the moment.

"Is this all?" A flight attendant asked.

"One more." Reborn said, making everyone turn thier heads in question.

"S-Sorry I'm late..." A tedious voice made everyone looked to the door of the first class seat, a small teen with long choppy layered vermilion colored hair, droopy scarlet pupils, and a timid face that was mostly covered in bandages was holding a bright red suitcase, panting. "Adelheid wouldn't s-stop bothering me about my toothbrush."

"Enma?" Tsuna didn't really want to be rude and ask but-

"Why's he here, Kora?" questioned Colonello.

"To teach Tsuna everything he knows about the 'sin.'" Reborn explained.

"Isn't that _your_ job?" Tsuna was snide about Reborn not knowing about a subject for once, unconsciously outlining the edge of his collar as he spoke.

Reborn transformed Leon in to a gun, examining it threateningly as he spoke. "Dame-Tsuna. If I taught you how to control it you'd be too sore at the end of the session to try anything."

"Please fasten your seatbelts; we are about to take off. The bathroom is down the hall three doors to the left; any time you want food just ring the nearest bell located to you. This flight will last about twelve to thirteen hours. Any questions?" The flight attendant finished.

Enma sat next to Tsuna, who gave him a friendly smile. "D-Did Reborn teach you Italian?" Tsuna nodded, telling him he had only taught him the basics, the converstion dragged on along with the hours that passed by, time dimmed the sky slowly. The plane took off the runway, it's course set for Italy; the conversation was ended as Enma noticed Tsuna nodding off while he was talking, Tsuna's eyes drooped and he fell on Enma's shoulder, mummbling how good Italian food tasted; Enma smiled.

Tsuna was soon snoring softly, fast asleep on Enma's shoulder; Enma rested his head on Tsuna's, falling into unconsciousness along with him.

* * *

Reborn rolled his eyes at the sight of Enma and Tsuna who had been cuddling ever since they had gotten on the plane, they had woken up for dinner last night, but that was about it. They would be landing in about an hour; though they weren't the only ones sleeping, Chrome had rested on Mukuro, Dino was secertly filming Hibari while he was sleeping, annoucing he would use it to prove Hibari was not all evil, Yamamoto using the restroom, Lambo would not stop bugging the flight attendants to give him more grape juice, turned out Colonello(who was also back to his infant form) has motion sickness and is trying not to throw up outside the bathroom, waiting for Yamamoto to get out(who was taking a bit _too_ long) and Ryohei, well, he's just being his normal self.

They'd be escorted to a Vongola mansion once they reached the airport, which would be around 10:00am, where they would eat and get ready for school, which started at noon. Reborn tiled the fedora over his eyes, shadowing them so he could sleep another hour before dealing with his student and guardians.

* * *

Darkness surrounded a small redhead; the only other color he saw besides black was red; and alot of it. It stained the walls, floors, and worse; the bodies of his loved ones. Only the boy's younger sister was alive, though just barley. She screamed his name over and over again, tears mixed with blood ran down her cheeks, her breathing jagged, she mouthed words that would change the boy's life forever. He stared at her in disbelief and fear, hyperventilating he crawled away from her, cold sweat trickling down his face. The thought of death scared him out of his mind; but here he was staring at the half-dead body of his only sibbling left.

"B-Brother En-Enma-" She rasped out one more time before collasping on the floor.

"M-Mami!" He screamed into the darkness, that only mocked him by echoing him. "MAMI!"

* * *

Enma bolted awake with ragged breathing, everyone around him was peacefully sleeping. "J-Just a dream." He assured himself, wiping the cold sweat off his forhead breaking the silence.

"Yea..."

Enma jumped, forgeting Tsuna had been sleeping right next to him. Luckily, he was just sleep-talking about Italian biscuits. His best friend's face looked so peaceful Enma couldn't help but feel a slight twinge if jealousy and for some reason, he felt anger creep into his chest. Enma glanced up as he saw someone enter the room, but it was only a flight attendant. "Y-Yes?"

"Oh thank God someone's awake, didn't want to disturb any of you.." The flight attendant bowed.

"What is it?" Enma asked, looking around to see if anyone had woken up yet, they hadn't.

"The plane has already began descending, we will land in about ten minutes. Please inform your friends." She formally bowed again, though Enma showed no sign of it, he felt slightly annoyed for getting treated so formally. She exited, leaving Enma alone with the sleeping Vongola family. (Along with Dino and Colonello) He looked back over at Tsuna who was still mumbling, Enma pulled down Tsuna's coat collar slightly, revealing his choker-like 'seal.' He had an urge to call out a command Reborn told him about, but then again Tsuna had told him how evil his spartan tutor was, so why give it a try when he didn't even know what would happen? Enma noticed small letters engraved on it, pressing his fingers against it he could feel the embossed marks. Curious, he leaned closer to get a better look, but as he did, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open.

"Enma?" He called out sleepily.

"O-Oh sorry Tsuna-kun!" Enma pulled back awkwardly. "T-The flight attendant t-told me to- um... wake e-everyone up." He blushed, hoping Tsuna wouldn't think he was trying to make out with him while he had been sleeping.

"Oh..then I guess we better wake everyone up then." Tsuna streched, and his body creaked in response.

"Well are we allowed to just walk around the plane w-waking everyone up? I mean it could stop and w-we'd fly forwards..." Enma trailed off, thinking of all different kinds of things that could happen.

Tsuna laughed. "This isn't a car, Enma-kun. It's not like we'll go crashing through the windows if the plane lands, and it can't nessarily just stop either."

Enma smiled sheepishly at his friend's wholehearted laugh. "Oh, didn't think of that."

They woke up everyone except for Reborn and Hibari, urging one another to do it.

* * *

"Damnit, turf-top _you_ do it." Gokudera urged.

"No way!" Ryohei protested.

"Hm.. they are a bit grumpy when they are woken up." Yamamoto agreed.

"W-What are you maggots so scared of? D-Do it." Colonello insisted.

"If you're so tough, _you_ do it." Dino snorted.

"I'll do it..." Chrome started to walk in the two's direction but was blocked by Mukuro's arm.

"Nonsense, my dear Nagi; you don't need to touch that damned skylark or acrobaleno." Mukuro argued protectively._ That's **my **job._ He added metally.

"I'll make sure Reborn sleeps for good!" Lambo reached into his fro, but was held back by Tsuna hissing that was the last thing the plane needed, a dead cow.

_"We are now landing. Please secure your seatbelts, I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts."_ A voice came from over the intercom. Everyone fasten thier seatbelts, and the plane glided across the runway, slowing down gradually until finally it reached a complete stop. Luckily Reborn and Hibari woke up as the intercom said the jet bridge would be put down, and the group grabbed thier luggage, climbing down the huge jet ladder onto part of the runway where a glossy black limo awaited them.

* * *

"WOAH! SO THIS IS THE VOGOLA MANSION? EXTREME!" Ryohei climbed out of the limo, examining the breaktaking mansion. It had at least four stories, behind them a fountain with Vongola statues in the center rested, the hedges had been cut into various shapes, stained glass windows of the Vongola crest were printed on the front door, the mansion itself stuck out radiantly, showing off class. No one was really sure _what _to think.

"Sawada-dono!" A boy with shoulder-length chestnut colored hair followed by another small boy no older than 11 (once again since its been two years) with light brown hair ran up to the group. "We're so elated you could make it! Forgive thee for asking but...what took so long? We expected you by ten o' clock."

Tsuna rubbed his sore body. "Well, Hibari-san bit most of us to death (mostly individuals) for not waking him up on time. I don't even think he was sleeping...Nice seeing you again though, Basil-kun, Futta."

"Tsuna-nii! Reborn-san!" Fuuta gave the group an innocent smile, eyeing Mukuro carefully remembering he had once been possesed by the guardian.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted hoping onto Basil's shoulder. "Would you mind showing them thier rooms?"

"Thou'st would be pleased to." Basil signaled the awed group into the mansion; he noticed there were two mist guardians present, but did not want to question the Vongola boss, so ignored it.

"I'm going to have a room next to the Tenth, right?" Gokudera demanded.

"I'm not sleeping next to these herbivores." Hibari announced.

"Well everyone's room is on the third floor." Basil led the group to an elevator and pressed the up arrow. "There is one for each guardians." The group walked into the abnorally large elevator space as Basil explained the rooms would be on the same floor, one person per room, (with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome being together) also noting school would start in an hour. They walked out of the elevator, and Basil smiled as he held out his hand in the direction of the rooms, staying in the elevator. "If you have any problems, please don't be ashamed to ask the bulters for anything, Vongola-dono, Master-Dino, Acrobaleno-Dono. Fuuta and thy-self will be on the second floor if you need anything." He bowed, and Fuuta waved with one hand, putting the other hand over his ranking book defensively, just as the elevator closed.

"You guys should get ready for school since we are a bit off schedule." Dino handed everyone uniforms that had a *Ettore Scola logo with small crown printed on the left top corner of the tan shirt and black jean-like pants to complete it.

Hibari rolled his eyes but stormed off to a room that had a symbol of a cloud above the Vonogla crest engraved on the front.

"Too big!" Lambo protested, holding up his uniform to his miniture body.

"Are we going to give him some aging potion or just drop the brat off at the daycare?" Dino whispered to Reborn who was sitting on his shoulder.

"It's up to Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied, looking at Tsuna who was breaking up Yamamoto and Gokudera. "I'll ask him after he gets dressed."

"Whatever you say, Reborn." Dino shrugged. _Why not just ask him now?_ "Hurry up, guys!" He urged; reluctanly the rest of the guardians went to thier rooms to go change, except for Lambo, who was still complaining that the uniform was too big.

* * *

The uniform was slightly loose around Tsuna but other than that, it didn't look as bad as he thought it would. He pulled up the collar to his uniform up slightly, concealing his the choker-like seal. Reborn had warned him to make sure no one found out he had the 'sin.' He then tightened his low ponytail, staring at his reflection in the mirror, he leaned closed to see that there were tiny specks of red that marred his pupils. _At least I can only see it up close,_ He thought.

A cold feeling ran up his spine; and as he stared harder, his reflection smirked back at him, but yet his own lips hadn't moved. "What the..." He rubbed his eyes and when he looked again, his normal puzzled reflection was staring back at him._ Must been my imagination_, he assured himself.

"I wonder what the new school will be like." He mused to himself, trying to push the reflection thought to the back of his mind. He then glanced over at his clock that read:

11:27.

"Man I'm tired.. Reborn kept me up all night reading that damned 'controling flames for dummies' book." His King sized bed covered in velvet sheets and flossy pillows filled with feathers sure looked comforting.

"Maybe you should've read faster."

"Yea well-" Tsuna cut himself off, recognizing the voice. "REBORN?"

"Must you overreact whenever I show up?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Overre- you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tsuna retorted.

"Never mind that, baka. I have a question about your lightning guardian."

* * *

Next chapter you'll get to read about the mafia school..yay :D. I bet you thought I'd be this one, but sorry its not like they can magically teleport to Italy. Also I needed to put in some details about where they're living. To me (maybe its just because I re-read it so many times) it sounds slightly rushed, sorry 'bout that ^.^ I need your opinion on whether I'm rushing or not because it feels like I am but I'm not sure. Xd Tell me what you think and you'll get to read about the mafia school sooner~

1. Also, for Lambo...should Tsuna decide to give Lambo the aging potion so he can go to school with them, OR should we put him in a daycare? Can't decide... need yur help XD.

2. Should Enma stay at home also just to train Tsuna or Go with them? (I'll probably make him go with them anyways unless theres alot of readers who disagree with this)

*Ettore Scola- is just a Italian screenwriter and film director, also the name of thier new school :3


End file.
